yugiohdecksfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Módulo:RdDatosT
local c = { 'TABLADECONTENIDOSTOON' = {'Tabla de Contenidos Toon', 'Toon Table of Contents', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '89997728'}, 'TABLERODELDESTINO' = {'Tablero del Destino', 'Destiny Board', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '94212438'}, 'TABLETADELOJODELAPIRAMIDECRONOMALA' = {'Tableta del Ojo de la Pirámide Cronómala', 'Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '26345570'}, 'TABLIRSIMM' = {'Tablir SIMM', 'SIMM Tablir', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '5', '0', '1800', '67218327'}, 'TACKLECRUSADER' = {'Cruzado Derribador', 'Tackle Crusader', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '1500', '1800', '12467005'}, 'TACTICALESPIONAGEEXPERT' = {'Experto en Espionaje Táctico', 'Tactical Espionage Expert', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '3', '1300', '1200', '89698120'}, 'TACTICALEXCHANGER' = {'Intercambiador Táctico', 'Tactical Exchanger', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '58421530'}, 'TACTICASDEFENSIVAS' = {'Tácticas Defensivas', 'Defensive Tactics', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '28877100'}, 'TACTICASDEOLEADASHUMANAS' = {'Tácticas de Oleadas Humanas', 'Human-Wave Tactics', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '30353551'}, 'TACTICASDRAGONICAS' = {'Tácticas Dragónicas', 'Dragonic Tactics', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '72549351'}, 'TACHYONCHAOSHOLE' = {'Agujero Taquiónico del Caos', 'Tachyon Chaos Hole', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '59650656'}, 'TACHYONSPIRALGALAXY' = {'Galaxia Espiral Taquión', 'Tachyon Spiral Galaxy', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '89789152'}, 'TACHYONTRANSMIGRATION' = {'Transmigración Taquiónica', 'Tachyon Transmigration', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '8038143'}, 'TADPOLE' = {'T.A.D.P.O.L.E.', 'T.A.D.P.O.L.E.', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '1', '0', '0', '10456559'}, 'TAILOROFTHEFICKLE' = {'Sastre de lo Voluble', 'Tailor of the Fickle', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '43641473'}, 'TAILSWIPE' = {'Barrido de Cola', 'Tail Swipe', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '83682725'}, 'TAINTEDWISDOM' = {'Sabiduría Manchada', 'Tainted Wisdom', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '1250', '800', '28725004'}, 'TAISTRIKE' = {'Golpe TA.I.', 'TAi Strike', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '86449372'}, 'TAJADADEDIMENSION' = {'Tajada de Dimensión', 'Dimension Slice', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '73632127'}, 'TAJODESABLE' = {'Tajo de Sable', 'Saber Slash', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '11052544'}, 'TAJOELSEÑORDELPOLVO' = {'Tajo el Señor del Polvo', 'Dust Lord Ash Gash', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1000', '1200', '19012345'}, 'TAKRIMINOS' = {'Takriminos', 'Takriminos', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '4', '1500', '1200', '44073668'}, 'TAKUHEE' = {'Takuhee', 'Takuhee', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '1450', '1000', '3170832'}, 'TALADROCAMPOMINADO' = {'Taladrocampominado', 'Minefieldriller', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1500', '1500', '24419823'}, 'TALADRODEMECANISMOANTIGUO' = {'Taladro de Mecanismo Antiguo', 'Ancient Gear Drill', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '67829249'}, 'TALADROENORME' = {'Taladro Enorme', 'Jumbo Drill', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1800', '100', '42851643'}, 'TALADROSINCRON' = {'Taladro Sincrón', 'Drill Synchron', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '800', '300', '56286179'}, 'TALAYAPRINCESADELAFLORDELCEREZO' = {'Talaya, Princesa de la Flor del Cerezo', 'Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'planta', '8', '2800', '1200', '80190753'}, 'TALAYAPRINCESSOFCHERRYBLOSSOMS' = {'Talaya, Princesa de la Flor del Cerezo', 'Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'planta', '8', '2800', '1200', '80190753'}, 'TALISMANDESELLARHECHIZOS' = {'Talismán de Sellar Hechizos', 'Talisman of Spell Sealing', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '71983925'}, 'TALISMANDESELLARTRAMPAS' = {'Talismán de Sellar Trampas', 'Talisman of Trap Sealing', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '19312169'}, 'TALISMANGOGOGO' = {'Talismán Gogogo', 'Gogogo Talisman', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '63583431'}, 'TALISMANOFSPELLSEALING' = {'Talismán de Sellar Hechizos', 'Talisman of Spell Sealing', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '71983925'}, 'TALISMANOFTRAPSEALING' = {'Talismán de Sellar Trampas', 'Talisman of Trap Sealing', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '19312169'}, 'TALKBACKLANCER' = {'Lancero Talkback', 'Talkback Lancer', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '1200', '96380700'}, 'TALLERDEMECANISMOANTIGUO' = {'Taller de Mecanismo Antiguo', 'Ancient Gear Workshop', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '59811955'}, 'TAMTAMLADIVAMELODIOSA' = {'Tamtam la Diva Melodiosa', 'Tamtam the Melodious Diva', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '1000', '2000', '79757784'}, 'TAMTAMTHEMELODIOUSDIVA' = {'Tamtam la Diva Melodiosa', 'Tamtam the Melodious Diva', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '1000', '2000', '79757784'}, 'TANATOSHORDADEMALDAD' = {'Tánatos Horda de Maldad', 'Evilswarm Thanatos', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '2350', '1350', '65884091'}, 'TANNGNJOSTRDELASBESTIASNORDICAS' = {'Tanngnjostr de las Bestias Nórdicas', 'Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '800', '1100', '14677495'}, 'TANNGNJOSTROFTHENORDICBEASTS' = {'Tanngnjostr de las Bestias Nórdicas', 'Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '800', '1100', '14677495'}, 'TANNGRISNIRDELASBESTIASNORDICAS' = {'Tanngrisnir de las Bestias Nórdicas', 'Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '1200', '800', '15394083'}, 'TANNGRISNIROFTHENORDICBEASTS' = {'Tanngrisnir de las Bestias Nórdicas', 'Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '1200', '800', '15394083'}, 'TANNHAUSERGATE' = {'Portal Tannhauser', 'Tannhauser Gate', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '9831539'}, 'TANQUEDEMECANISMOANTIGUO' = {'Tanque de Mecanismo Antiguo', 'Ancient Gear Tank', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '37457534'}, 'TANQUELABERINTO' = {'Tanque Laberinto', 'Labyrinth Tank', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '7', '2400', '2400', '99551425'}, 'TAOELCANTOR' = {'Tao el Cantor', 'Tao the Chanter', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '1200', '900', '46247516'}, 'TAOTHECHANTER' = {'Tao el Cantor', 'Tao the Chanter', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '1200', '900', '46247516'}, 'TAOTIESHADOWOFTHEYANGZING' = {'Taotie, Sombra de los Yang Zing', 'Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'wyrm', '5', '2200', '0', '99946920'}, 'TAOTIESOMBRADELOSYANGZING' = {'Taotie, Sombra de los Yang Zing', 'Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'wyrm', '5', '2200', '0', '99946920'}, 'TAPIRDELDESIERTO' = {'Tapir del Desierto', 'Desertapir', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '900', '300', '13409151'}, 'TAPIRPLOSION' = {'Tapirplosión', 'Explossum', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '100', '100', '38210374'}, 'TARDYORC' = {'Orco Lento', 'Tardy Orc', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '2200', '0', '64892035'}, 'TARJETADEREGALO' = {'Tarjeta de Regalo', 'Gift Card', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '39526584'}, 'TAROGUERREROSHIBA' = {'Taro Guerrero-Shiba', 'Shiba-Warrior Taro', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '2', '800', '600', '27416701'}, 'TARRODELAAVARICIA' = {'Tarro de la Avaricia', 'Jar of Avarice', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '98954106'}, 'TASUKEKNIGHT' = {'Caballero Tasuke', 'Tasuke Knight', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1700', '100', '6039057'}, 'TATAKAWAKNIGHT' = {'Caballero Tatakawa', 'Tatakawa Knight', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1500', '0', '18444902'}, 'TATSUNECRO' = {'Tatsunecro', 'Tatsunecro', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '3', '500', '1700', '3096468'}, 'TATSUNOKO' = {'Tatsunoko', 'Tatsunoko', 'monstruo de sincronía cantante', 'agua', 'wyrm', '3', '1700', '500', '55863245'}, 'TATSUNOOTOSHIGO' = {'Tatsunootoshigo', 'Tatsunootoshigo', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'bestia', '5', '1350', '1600', '47922711'}, 'TAUMATURGODELTORMENTO' = {'Taumaturgo del Tormento', 'Blast Magician', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1400', '1700', '21051146'}, 'TAUNT' = {'Provocar', 'Taunt', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '90740329'}, 'TBUROH' = {'T¡burOh!', 'Oh F!sh!', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '87313164'}, 'TECNICADELAESPADADEDOBLEFILO' = {'Técnica de la Espada de Doble Filo', 'Double-Edged Sword Technique', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '21007444'}, 'TECNICASDELPERGAMINODELSENTIDOSECRETO' = {'Técnicas del Pergamino del Sentido Secreto', 'Showdown of the Secret Sense Scroll Techniques', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '92080692'}, 'TECNOLOGIACIBERNETICAOCULTA' = {'Tecnología Cibernética Oculta', 'Cybernetic Hidden Technology', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '92773018'}, 'TECNOLOGIACRONOMALA' = {'Tecnología Cronómala', 'Chronomaly Technology', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '90951921'}, 'TECHODEAGUJAS' = {'Techo de Agujas', 'Needle Ceiling', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '38411870'}, 'TEINVOCO' = {'Te Invoco', 'Summon Over', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '48015771'}, 'TEJEDORADEALAS' = {'Tejedora de Alas', 'Wingweaver', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'hada', '7', '2750', '2400', '31447217'}, 'TELADELATARDECER' = {'Tela del Atardecer', 'Twilight Cloth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '83747250'}, 'TELARAÑA' = {'Telaraña', 'Spider Web', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '69408987'}, 'TELCABALLEROPTOLEMAEUS' = {'Telcaballero Ptolemaeus', 'Tellarknight Ptolemaeus', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '550', '2600', '18326736'}, 'TELEKINETICCHARGINGCELL' = {'Célula de Recarga Telekinética', 'Telekinetic Charging Cell', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '68392533'}, 'TELEKINETICPOWERWELL' = {'Pozo de Poder Telequinético', 'Telekinetic Power Well', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '28741524'}, 'TELEKINETICSHOCKER' = {'Impactador Telequinético', 'Telekinetic Shocker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '4', '1700', '700', '84847656'}, 'TELEPATAALIENIGENA' = {'Telépata Alienígena', 'Alien Telepath', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'reptil', '4', '1600', '1000', '91070115'}, 'TELEPATHICPOWER' = {'Poder Telepático', 'Telepathic Power', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '23323812'}, 'TELEPORT' = {'Teleportar', 'Teleport', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '6795211'}, 'TELEPORTACIONDEATAQUE' = {'Teleportación de Ataque', 'Assault Teleport', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '29863101'}, 'TELEPORTACIONDEBATALLA' = {'Teleportación de Batalla', 'Battle Teleportation', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '71652522'}, 'TELEPORTACIONDEEMERGENCIA' = {'Teleportación de Emergencia', 'Emergency Teleport', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '67723438'}, 'TELEPORTADORATODAMARCHA' = {'Teleportador a Toda Marcha', 'Overdrive Teleporter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'psíquico', '6', '2100', '1200', '1834753'}, 'TELEPORTAR' = {'Teleportar', 'Teleport', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '6795211'}, 'TELESCOPIOANTIGUO' = {'Telescopio Antiguo', 'Ancient Telescope', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '17092836'}, 'TELLARKNIGHTGENESIS' = {'Génesis Telcaballero', 'Tellarknight Genesis', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '65236257'}, 'TELLARKNIGHTPTOLEMAEUS' = {'Telcaballero Ptolemaeus', 'Tellarknight Ptolemaeus', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '550', '2600', '18326736'}, 'TEMBLORDETIERRA' = {'Temblor de Tierra', 'Earthshaker', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '60866277'}, 'TEMERARIOAMBICIOSO' = {'Temerario Ambicioso', 'Driven Daredevil', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '7', '2400', '2100', '93353691'}, 'TEMERARIOATEMORIZANTE' = {'Temerario Atemorizante', 'Frightfur Daredevil', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '8', '3000', '2200', '91034681'}, 'TEMORETERNO' = {'Temor Eterno', 'Eternal Dread', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '35787450'}, 'TEMPERANCEOFPROPHECY' = {'La Templanza de la Profecía', 'Temperance of Prophecy', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '1000', '1000', '87608852'}, 'TEMPESTADDELACONSTELACION' = {'Tempestad de la Constelación', 'Constellar Tempest', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '4820694'}, 'TEMPESTADDELINFIERNO' = {'Tempestad del Infierno', 'Inferno Tempest', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '14391920'}, 'TEMPESTADMAJESPECTRO' = {'Tempestad Majespectro', 'Majespecter Tempest', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '2572890'}, 'TEMPESTDRAGONRULEROFSTORMS' = {'Tempest, Señor Dragón de las Tormentas', 'Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'dragón', '7', '2400', '2200', '89399912'}, 'TEMPESTMAGICIAN' = {'Mago de la Tempestad', 'Tempest Magician', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '6', '2200', '1400', '63101919'}, 'TEMPESTSEÑORDRAGONDELASTORMENTAS' = {'Tempest, Señor Dragón de las Tormentas', 'Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'dragón', '7', '2400', '2200', '89399912'}, 'TEMPLARIOCABALLERIGNEO' = {'Templario Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Templar', 'monstruo de péndulo normal', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '4', '1700', '1300', '97024987'}, 'TEMPLARIOOSCURO@IGNISTER' = {'Templario Oscuro @Ignister', 'Dark Templar @Ignister', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '2300', '97383507'}, 'TEMPLEOFSKULLS' = {'Templo de Cráneos', 'Temple of Skulls', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '4', '900', '1300', '732302'}, 'TEMPLEOFTHEKINGS' = {'Templo de los Reyes', 'Temple of the Kings', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '29762407'}, 'TEMPLEOFTHEMINDSEYE' = {'Templo del Ojo de la Mente', 'Temple of the Mind\'s Eye', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '92481084'}, 'TEMPLEOFTHESIX' = {'Templo de los Seis', 'Temple of the Six', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '53819808'}, 'TEMPLEOFTHESUN' = {'Templo del Sol', 'Temple of the Sun', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '91468551'}, 'TEMPLODECRANEOS' = {'Templo de Cráneos', 'Temple of Skulls', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '4', '900', '1300', '732302'}, 'TEMPLODELNECROVALLE' = {'Templo del Necrovalle', 'Necrovalley Temple', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '56773577'}, 'TEMPLODELOJODELAMENTE' = {'Templo del Ojo de la Mente', 'Temple of the Mind\'s Eye', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '92481084'}, 'TEMPLODELOSREYES' = {'Templo de los Reyes', 'Temple of the Kings', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '29762407'}, 'TEMPLODELOSSEIS' = {'Templo de los Seis', 'Temple of the Six', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '53819808'}, 'TEMPLODELSOL' = {'Templo del Sol', 'Temple of the Sun', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '91468551'}, 'TEMPLOOLVIDADODELASPROFUNDIDADES' = {'Templo Olvidado de las Profundidades', 'Forgotten Temple of the Deep', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '43889633'}, 'TEMPLOSESCONDIDOSDELNECROVALLE' = {'Templos Escondidos del Necrovalle', 'Hidden Temples of Necrovalley', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '70000776'}, 'TEMTEMPOELGENIODELOSTAMBORES' = {'Temtempo el Genio de los Tambores', 'Temtempo the Percussion Djinn', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'demonio', '3', '1700', '1000', '52558805'}, 'TEMTEMPOTHEPERCUSSIONDJINN' = {'Temtempo el Genio de los Tambores', 'Temtempo the Percussion Djinn', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'demonio', '3', '1700', '1000', '52558805'}, 'TENACITYOFTHEMONARCHS' = {'La Tenacidad de los Monarcas', 'Tenacity of the Monarchs', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '33609262'}, 'TENDERNESS' = {'Ternura', 'Tenderness', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '700', '1400', '57935140'}, 'TENGUELMAYAKASHIALADO' = {'Tengu, el Mayakashi Alado', 'Tengu, the Winged Mayakashi', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'viento', 'zombi', '7', '2600', '1500', '4103668'}, 'TENGURENACIDO' = {'Tengu Renacido', 'Reborn Tengu', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1700', '600', '10028593'}, 'TENGUTHEWINGEDMAYAKASHI' = {'Tengu, el Mayakashi Alado', 'Tengu, the Winged Mayakashi', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'viento', 'zombi', '7', '2600', '1500', '4103668'}, 'TENKABITOSHIEN' = {'Tenkabito Shien', 'Tenkabito Shien', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '1500', '1000', '41589166'}, 'TENMALAESTRELLADELCIELO' = {'Tenma, la Estrella del Cielo', 'Tenma the Sky Star', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '5', '2100', '1000', '33837653'}, 'TENMATAITEI' = {'Tenmataitei', 'Tenmataitei', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '5', '2400', '1000', '90122655'}, 'TENMATHESKYSTAR' = {'Tenma, la Estrella del Cielo', 'Tenma the Sky Star', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '5', '2100', '1000', '33837653'}, 'TENSHIN' = {'Tenshin', 'Tenshin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '2', '800', '100', '59563768'}, 'TENTACLEPLANT' = {'Planta de Tentáculos', 'Tentacle Plant', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'planta', '2', '500', '600', '60715406'}, 'TENTACULOSDEROSA' = {'Tentáculos de Rosa', 'Rose Tentacles', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '6', '2200', '1200', '41160533'}, 'TENTHOUSANDDRAGON' = {'Dragón Diezmilenario', 'Ten Thousand Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '10', '?', '?', '10000'}, 'TENYISPIRITADHARA' = {'Espíritu Tenyi - Adhara', 'Tenyi Spirit - Adhara', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'wyrm', '1', '0', '0', '98159737'}, 'TENYISPIRITASHUNA' = {'Espíritu Tenyi - Ashuna', 'Tenyi Spirit - Ashuna', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'wyrm', '7', '1600', '2600', '87052196'}, 'TENYISPIRITMAPURA' = {'Espíritu Tenyi - Mapura', 'Tenyi Spirit - Mapura', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'wyrm', '4', '600', '1500', '60942444'}, 'TENYISPIRITNAHATA' = {'Espíritu Tenyi - Nahata', 'Tenyi Spirit - Nahata', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'wyrm', '4', '800', '1000', '97036149'}, 'TENYISPIRITSAHASRARA' = {'Espíritu Tenyi - Sahasrara', 'Tenyi Spirit - Sahasrara', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'wyrm', '3000', '38030232'}, 'TENYISPIRITSHTHANA' = {'Espíritu Tenyi - Shthana', 'Tenyi Spirit - Shthana', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'wyrm', '4', '400', '2000', '24557335'}, 'TENYISPIRITVISHUDA' = {'Espíritu Tenyi - Vishuda', 'Tenyi Spirit - Vishuda', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'wyrm', '7', '1500', '2500', '23431858'}, 'TERIASEVOLUSAURIO' = {'Terias Evolusaurio', 'Evolsaur Terias', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'dinosaurio', '6', '2400', '600', '69633792'}, 'TERMINALWORLD' = {'Mundo Terminal', 'Terminal World', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '54631834'}, 'TERMINALWORLDNEXT' = {'Mundo Terminal NEXT', 'Terminal World NEXT', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '48605591'}, 'TERMINUSDEINFESTACION' = {'Terminus de Infestación', 'Infestation Terminus', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '90934570'}, 'TERNURA' = {'Ternura', 'Tenderness', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '700', '1400', '57935140'}, 'TERRAELTERRIBLE' = {'Terra el Terrible', 'Terra the Terrible', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1200', '1300', '63308047'}, 'TERRAFIRMAGRAVITY' = {'Atracción de Terra Firma', 'Terra Firma Gravity', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '26509612'}, 'TERRAFORMACION' = {'Terraformación', 'Terraforming', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '73628505'}, 'TERRAFORMING' = {'Terraformación', 'Terraforming', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '73628505'}, 'TERRATHETERRIBLE' = {'Terra el Terrible', 'Terra the Terrible', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1200', '1300', '63308047'}, 'TERRATIGERTHEEMPOWEREDWARRIOR' = {'Terratigre, el Guerrero Fortalecido', 'Terratiger, the Empowered Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1800', '1200', '56681873'}, 'TERRATIGREELGUERREROFORTALECIDO' = {'Terratigre, el Guerrero Fortalecido', 'Terratiger, the Empowered Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1800', '1200', '56681873'}, 'TERREMOTO' = {'Terremoto', 'Earthquake', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '82828051'}, 'TERRENETOOTHEDTSUCHINOKO' = {'Tsuchinoko de Dientes Terrenales', 'Terrene Toothed Tsuchinoko', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'reptil', '3', '1600', '500', '77428945'}, 'TERRENODEPRUEBADELGLADIADOR' = {'Terreno de Prueba del Gladiador', 'Gladiator Proving Ground', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '35224440'}, 'TERRENODEUNADIMENSIONDIFERENTE' = {'Terreno de una Dimensión Diferente', 'Different Dimension Ground', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '31849106'}, 'TERRIBLEDEAL' = {'Mal Trato', 'Terrible Deal', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '69724380'}, 'TERRIFYINGTODDLEROFTORMENT' = {'Pavoroso Niño del Tormento', 'Terrifying Toddler of Torment', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '0', '2000', '48468330'}, 'TERRITORIODECAZADELASARPIAS' = {'Territorio de Caza de las Arpías', 'Harpies\' Hunting Ground', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '75782277'}, 'TERRITORIOMALICIOSO' = {'Territorio Malicioso', 'Malefic Territory', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '75223115'}, 'TERRITORIOXYZ' = {'Territorio Xyz', 'Xyz Territory', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '4545854'}, 'TERRORKINGARCHFIEND' = {'Archidemonio Rey del Terror', 'Terrorking Archfiend', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '2000', '1500', '35975813'}, 'TERRORKINGSALMON' = {'Rey del Terror Salmón', 'Terrorking Salmon', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'pez', '5', '2400', '1000', '78060096'}, 'TESERACTOVYLON' = {'Teseracto Vylon', 'Vylon Tesseract', 'monstruo de unión', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '800', '600', '84313685'}, 'TESOROCUSTODIADO' = {'Tesoro Custodiado', 'Guarded Treasure', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '17052477'}, 'TESOROSDEDRAGON' = {'Tesoros de Dragón', 'Dragon Treasure', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '1435851'}, 'TESTAMENTOCRUZADIA' = {'Testamento Cruzadia', 'Crusadia Testament', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '87497553'}, 'TESTAMENTODELOSSEÑORESARCANOS' = {'Testamento de los Señores Arcanos', 'Testament of the Arcane Lords', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '10', '3000', '3000'}, 'TESTAMENTOFTHEARCANELORDS' = {'Testamento de los Señores Arcanos', 'Testament of the Arcane Lords', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '10', '3000', '3000'}, 'TESTAPE' = {'Simio de Prueba', 'Test Ape', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '2', '700', '300', '3030892'}, 'TESTPANTHER' = {'Pantera de Prueba', 'Test Panther', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'bestia', '800', '66863374'}, 'TESTTIGER' = {'Tigre de Prueba', 'Test Tiger', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '600', '300', '92373006'}, 'TESTUDOERATNUMEN' = {'Testudo erat Numen', 'Testudo erat Numen', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '1', '0', '1800', '74952447'}, 'TETHYSDIOSADELALUZ' = {'Tethys, Diosa de la Luz', 'Tethys, Goddess of Light', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '5', '2400', '1800', '87148330'}, 'TETHYSGODDESSOFLIGHT' = {'Tethys, Diosa de la Luz', 'Tethys, Goddess of Light', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '5', '2400', '1800', '87148330'}, 'TETRAVYLON' = {'Tetra Vylon', 'Vylon Tetra', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'máquina', '2', '900', '900', '1281505'}, 'TETROGROEVIGISHKI' = {'Tetrogro Evigishki', 'Evigishki Tetrogre', 'monstruo de ritual', 'agua', 'aqua', '6', '2600', '2100', '21496848'}, 'TEVA' = {'Teva', 'Teva', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '5', '1500', '2000', '16469012'}, 'TEXCAMBIADOR' = {'Texcambiador', 'Texchanger', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '1', '100', '100', '74210057'}, 'TEXCHANGER' = {'Texcambiador', 'Texchanger', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '1', '100', '100', '74210057'}, 'TEXTOSAPOCRIFOSPROHIBIDOS' = {'Textos Apócrifos Prohibidos', 'Forbidden Apocrypha', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '3211439'}, 'TG1EM1' = {'TG1-EM1', 'TG1-EM1', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '76641981'}, 'TGBLADEBLASTER' = {'T.G. Explosionador de la Hoja', 'T.G. Blade Blaster', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'máquina', '10', '3300', '2200', '51447164'}, 'TGBOOSTERRAPTOR' = {'T.G. Raptor de Impulso', 'T.G. Booster Raptor', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'dinosaurio', '1', '400', '300', '48633301'}, 'TGCAÑONALABARDA' = {'T.G. Cañón Alabarda', 'T.G. Halberd Cannon', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'máquina', '12', '4000', '4000', '97836203'}, 'TGCAÑONALABARDAMODODEATAQUE' = {'T.G. Cañón Alabarda/Modo de Ataque', 'T.G. Halberd Cannon/Assault Mode', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '12', '4500', '4500', '47027714'}, 'TGCATAPULTDRAGON' = {'T.G. Dragón Catapulta', 'T.G. Catapult Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'dragón', '2', '900', '1300', '64898834'}, 'TGCIBERMAGO' = {'T.G. Ciber Mago', 'T.G. Cyber Magician', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '64910482'}, 'TGCYBERMAGICIAN' = {'T.G. Ciber Mago', 'T.G. Cyber Magician', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '64910482'}, 'TGDRAGONCATAPULTA' = {'T.G. Dragón Catapulta', 'T.G. Catapult Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'dragón', '2', '900', '1300', '64898834'}, 'TGDRILLFISH' = {'T.G. Pez de Perforación', 'T.G. Drill Fish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '1', '100', '800', '30348744'}, 'TGESQUELETOMETALICO' = {'T.G. Esqueleto Metálico', 'T.G. Metal Skeleton', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '2', '1100', '0', '66733743'}, 'TGEXPLOSIONADORDELAHOJA' = {'T.G. Explosionador de la Hoja', 'T.G. Blade Blaster', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'máquina', '10', '3300', '2200', '51447164'}, 'TGGEARZOMBIE' = {'T.G. Zombi Engranaje', 'T.G. Gear Zombie', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '1', '600', '0', '94350039'}, 'TGGLADIADORPODEROSO' = {'T.G. Gladiador Poderoso', 'T.G. Power Gladiator', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '5', '2300', '1000', '24943456'}, 'TGGOLPEADOR' = {'T.G. Golpeador', 'T.G. Striker', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '2', '800', '0', '1315120'}, 'TGGUARDIANDELASESTRELLAS' = {'T.G. Guardián de las Estrellas', 'T.G. Star Guardian', 'monstruo de sincronía cantante', 'luz', 'guerrero', '5', '100', '2200', '99937842'}, 'TGHALBERDCANNON' = {'T.G. Cañón Alabarda', 'T.G. Halberd Cannon', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'máquina', '12', '4000', '4000', '97836203'}, 'TGHALBERDCANNONASSAULTMODE' = {'T.G. Cañón Alabarda/Modo de Ataque', 'T.G. Halberd Cannon/Assault Mode', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '12', '4500', '4500', '47027714'}, 'TGHALCONCOHETE' = {'T.G. Halcón Cohete', 'T.G. Jet Falcon', 'monstruo cantante', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '3', '1400', '1200', '37300735'}, 'TGHELIBELULA' = {'T.G. Helibélula', 'T.G. Recipro Dragonfly', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'viento', 'insecto', '2', '300', '300', '62560742'}, 'TGHIPERBIBLIOTECARIO' = {'T.G. Híper Bibliotecario', 'T.G. Hyper Librarian', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '2400', '1800', '90953320'}, 'TGHYPERLIBRARIAN' = {'T.G. Híper Bibliotecario', 'T.G. Hyper Librarian', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '2400', '1800', '90953320'}, 'TGJETFALCON' = {'T.G. Halcón Cohete', 'T.G. Jet Falcon', 'monstruo cantante', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '3', '1400', '1200', '37300735'}, 'TGLANZADORDELTRIDENTE' = {'T.G. Lanzador del Tridente', 'T.G. Trident Launcher', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'máquina', '2200', '50750868'}, 'TGLOBODEGUERRA' = {'T.G. Lobo de Guerra', 'T.G. Warwolf', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero-bestia', '3', '1200', '0', '293542'}, 'TGMAGAMARAVILLOSA' = {'T.G. Maga Maravillosa', 'T.G. Wonder Magician', 'monstruo de sincronía cantante', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '1900', '0', '98558751'}, 'TGMETALSKELETON' = {'T.G. Esqueleto Metálico', 'T.G. Metal Skeleton', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '2', '1100', '0', '66733743'}, 'TGPEZDEPERFORACION' = {'T.G. Pez de Perforación', 'T.G. Drill Fish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '1', '100', '800', '30348744'}, 'TGPOWERGLADIATOR' = {'T.G. Gladiador Poderoso', 'T.G. Power Gladiator', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '5', '2300', '1000', '24943456'}, 'TGRAPTORDEIMPULSO' = {'T.G. Raptor de Impulso', 'T.G. Booster Raptor', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'dinosaurio', '1', '400', '300', '48633301'}, 'TGRECIPRODRAGONFLY' = {'T.G. Helibélula', 'T.G. Recipro Dragonfly', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'viento', 'insecto', '2', '300', '300', '62560742'}, 'TGRINOARREMETEDOR' = {'T.G. Rino Arremetedor', 'T.G. Rush Rhino', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1600', '800', '36687247'}, 'TGRUSHRHINO' = {'T.G. Rino Arremetedor', 'T.G. Rush Rhino', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1600', '800', '36687247'}, 'TGSCREWSERPENT' = {'T.G. Serpiente Hélice', 'T.G. Screw Serpent', 'monstruo cantante', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '4', '1300', '500', '11234702'}, 'TGSERPIENTEHELICE' = {'T.G. Serpiente Hélice', 'T.G. Screw Serpent', 'monstruo cantante', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '4', '1300', '500', '11234702'}, 'TGSTARGUARDIAN' = {'T.G. Guardián de las Estrellas', 'T.G. Star Guardian', 'monstruo de sincronía cantante', 'luz', 'guerrero', '5', '100', '2200', '99937842'}, 'TGSTRIKER' = {'T.G. Golpeador', 'T.G. Striker', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '2', '800', '0', '1315120'}, 'TGSX1' = {'TG-SX1', 'TG-SX1', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '40253382'}, 'TGTANKGRUB' = {'T.G. Tanque Gorgojo', 'T.G. Tank Grub', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'insecto', '1', '0', '0', '74627016'}, 'TGTANQUEGORGOJO' = {'T.G. Tanque Gorgojo', 'T.G. Tank Grub', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'insecto', '1', '0', '0', '74627016'}, 'TGTRIDENTLAUNCHER' = {'T.G. Lanzador del Tridente', 'T.G. Trident Launcher', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'máquina', '2200', '50750868'}, 'TGWARWOLF' = {'T.G. Lobo de Guerra', 'T.G. Warwolf', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero-bestia', '3', '1200', '0', '293542'}, 'TGWONDERMAGICIAN' = {'T.G. Maga Maravillosa', 'T.G. Wonder Magician', 'monstruo de sincronía cantante', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '1900', '0', '98558751'}, 'TGX1HL' = {'TGX1-HL', 'TGX1-HL', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '11264180'}, 'TGX300' = {'TGX300', 'TGX300', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '58258899'}, 'TGX3DX2' = {'TGX3-DX2', 'TGX3-DX2', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '3868277'}, 'TGZOMBIENGRANAJE' = {'T.G. Zombi Engranaje', 'T.G. Gear Zombie', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '1', '600', '0', '94350039'}, 'THATGRASSLOOKSGREENER' = {'El Césped es Más Verde', 'That Grass Looks Greener', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '11110587'}, 'THATSIX' = {'Esos Seis', 'That Six', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '39454112'}, 'THATWACKYALCHEMY' = {'¡Esa Alquimia Loca!', 'That Wacky Alchemy!', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '22869904'}, 'THATWACKYMAGIC' = {'¡Esa Magia Loca!', 'That Wacky Magic!', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '50427388'}, 'THATWHICHFEEDSONLIFE' = {'Aquello que se Alimenta de Vida', 'That Which Feeds on Life', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1200', '1000', '52367652'}, 'THE13THGRAVE' = {'El Decimotercer Sepulcro', 'The 13th Grave', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '3', '1200', '900', '32864'}, 'THEACCUMULATOR' = {'El Acumulador', 'The Accumulator', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '1', '0', '0', '70410002'}, 'THEAFORCES' = {'Las Fuerzas A.', 'The A. Forces', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '403847'}, 'THEAGENTOFCREATIONVENUS' = {'El Agente de la Creación - Venus', 'The Agent of Creation - Venus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '1600', '0', '64734921'}, 'THEAGENTOFENTROPYURANUS' = {'El Agente de la Entropía - Urano', 'The Agent of Entropy - Uranus', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'hada', '5', '2200', '1200', '97750534'}, 'THEAGENTOFFORCEMARS' = {'El Agente de la Fuerza - Marte', 'The Agent of Force - Mars', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '0', '0', '91123920'}, 'THEAGENTOFJUDGMENTSATURN' = {'El Agente del Juicio - Saturno', 'The Agent of Judgment - Saturn', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '6', '2400', '0', '91345518'}, 'THEAGENTOFMIRACLESJUPITER' = {'El Agente de los Milagros - Júpiter', 'The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '1800', '1000', '28573958'}, 'THEAGENTOFMYSTERYEARTH' = {'El Agente del Misterio - Tierra', 'The Agent of Mystery - Earth', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'hada', '2', '1000', '800', '91188343'}, 'THEAGENTOFWISDOMMERCURY' = {'El Agente de la Sabiduria - Mercurio', 'The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '0', '1700', '38730226'}, 'THEALLSEEINGWHITETIGER' = {'El Tigre Blanco que Todo lo Ve', 'The All-Seeing White Tiger', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'bestia', '3', '1300', '500', '32269855'}, 'THEARRIVALCYBERSE@IGNISTER' = {'Ciberso La Llegada @Ignister', 'The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '0', '11738489'}, 'THEASCENDEDOFTHUNDER' = {'El Elevado del Trueno', 'The Ascended of Thunder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '7', '2700', '2400', '70493141'}, 'THEATMOSPHERE' = {'La Atmósfera', 'The Atmosphere', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '8', '1000', '800', '14466224'}, 'THEBANNIGHTMARE' = {'Pesadilla de Tebas', 'Theban Nightmare', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'demonio', '4', '1500', '500', '51838385'}, 'THEBEGINNINGOFTHEEND' = {'El Principio del Fin', 'The Beginning of the End', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '73680966'}, 'THEBEWITCHINGPHANTOMTHIEF' = {'El Ladrón Fantasma Encantador', 'The Bewitching Phantom Thief', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '700', '700', '24348204'}, 'THEBIGCATTLEDRIVE' = {'El Gran Camino del Ganado', 'The Big Cattle Drive', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '82386016'}, 'THEBIGMARCHOFANIMALS' = {'La Gran Marcha de los Animales', 'The Big March of Animals', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '1689516'}, 'THEBIGSATURN' = {'El Gran Saturno', 'The Big Saturn', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '8', '2800', '2200', '34004470'}, 'THEBISTROBUTCHER' = {'El Carnicero del Bistró', 'The Bistro Butcher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1800', '1000', '71107816'}, 'THEBLACKSTONEOFLEGEND' = {'La Piedra Negra de la Leyenda', 'The Black Stone of Legend', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '1', '0', '0', '66574418'}, 'THEBLAZINGMARS' = {'El Marte Abrasador', 'The Blazing Mars', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '8', '2600', '2200', '15033525'}, 'THEBOOKOFTHELAW' = {'El Libro de la Ley', 'The Book of the Law', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '458748'}, 'THECALCULATOR' = {'El Calculador', 'The Calculator', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '2', '?', '0', '51196174'}, 'THECALIBRATOR' = {'El Calibrador', 'The Calibrator', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '4', '1500', '1500', '54706054'}, 'THECELESTIALKNIGHTLORDPARSHATH' = {'El Caballero Celestial Señor Parsath', 'The Celestial Knight Lord Parshath', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'hada', '2400', '48589580'}, 'THECLAWOFHERMOS' = {'La Garra de Hermos', 'The Claw of Hermos', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '46232525'}, 'THECREATOR' = {'El Creador', 'The Creator', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '8', '2300', '3000', '61505339'}, 'THECREATORINCARNATE' = {'El Creador Encarnado', 'The Creator Incarnate', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1600', '1500', '97093037'}, 'THECHEERFULCOFFIN' = {'El Ataúd Risueño', 'The Cheerful Coffin', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '41142615'}, 'THEDARKCREATOR' = {'El Creador Oscuro', 'The Dark Creator', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'trueno', '8', '2300', '3000', '92719314'}, 'THEDARKDOOR' = {'La Puerta Oscura', 'The Dark Door', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '30606547'}, 'THEDARKHEXSEALEDFUSION' = {'La Oscuridad Mágicamente Sellada Fusión', 'The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'roca', '3', '1000', '1600', '52101615'}, 'THEDARKMAGICIANS' = {'Los Magos Oscuros', 'The Dark Magicians', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '8', '2800', '2300', '50237654'}, 'THEDEEPGRAVE' = {'La Tumba Profunda', 'The Deep Grave', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '17688543'}, 'THEDESPAIRURANUS' = {'El Urano Desesperanzador', 'The Despair Uranus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'roca', '8', '2900', '2300', '32588805'}, 'THEDOOROFDESTINY' = {'La Puerta del Destino', 'The Door of Destiny', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '27062594'}, 'THEDRAGONDWELLINGINTHECAVE' = {'El Dragón que Mora en la Cueva', 'The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'dragón', '4', '1300', '2000', '93346024'}, 'THEDRAGONDWELLINGINTHEDEEP' = {'El Dragón que Vive en lo Profundo', 'The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '4', '1700', '1400', '4404099'}, 'THEDRAGONSBEAD' = {'La Cuenta del Dragón', 'The Dragon\'s Bead', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '92408984'}, 'THEDRDEK' = {'El Drdek', 'The Drdek', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '700', '300', '8944575'}, 'THEEARLOFDEMISE' = {'El Conde de la Defunción', 'The Earl of Demise', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '5', '2000', '700', '66989694'}, 'THEEARTHHEXSEALEDFUSION' = {'La Tierra Mágicamente Sellada Fusión', 'The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '3', '1000', '1600', '88696724'}, 'THEEMPERORSHOLIDAY' = {'Las Vacaciones del Emperador', 'The Emperor\'s Holiday', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '68400115'}, 'THEENDOFANUBIS' = {'El Fin de Anubis', 'The End of Anubis', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2500', '0', '65403020'}, 'THEEYEOFTIMAEUS' = {'El Ojo de Timaeus', 'The Eye of Timaeus', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '1784686'}, 'THEEYEOFTRUTH' = {'El Ojo de la Verdad', 'The Eye of Truth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '34694160'}, 'THEFABLEDCATSITH' = {'El Fabuloso Catsith', 'The Fabled Catsith', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'bestia', '1', '800', '600', '56399890'}, 'THEFABLEDCERBURREL' = {'El Fabuloso Cerburrel', 'The Fabled Cerburrel', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'bestia', '2', '1000', '400', '82888408'}, 'THEFABLEDCHAWA' = {'El Fabuloso Chawa', 'The Fabled Chawa', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'bestia', '1', '200', '100', '29905795'}, 'THEFABLEDGANASHIA' = {'El Fabuloso Ganashia', 'The Fabled Ganashia', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '3', '1600', '1000', '18282103'}, 'THEFABLEDKOKKATOR' = {'El Fabuloso Kokkator', 'The Fabled Kokkator', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '4', '1700', '1500', '26704411'}, 'THEFABLEDKUDABBI' = {'El Fabuloso Kudabbi', 'The Fabled Kudabbi', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'luz', 'bestia', '4', '2200', '1100', '89194103'}, 'THEFABLEDNOZOOCHEE' = {'El Fabuloso Nozoochee', 'The Fabled Nozoochee', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '2', '1200', '800', '55277252'}, 'THEFABLEDPEGGULSUS' = {'El Fabuloso Peggulsus', 'The Fabled Peggulsus', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'bestia', '1', '100', '1600', '90616316'}, 'THEFABLEDRUBYRUDA' = {'El Fabuloso Rubyruda', 'The Fabled Rubyruda', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'bestia', '4', '1100', '800', '94845226'}, 'THEFABLEDUNICORE' = {'El Fabuloso Unicore', 'The Fabled Unicore', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'luz', 'bestia', '4', '2300', '1000', '44155002'}, 'THEFANGOFCRITIAS' = {'El Colmillo de Critias', 'The Fang of Critias', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '11082056'}, 'THEFIENDMEGACYBER' = {'El Mega-ciber Demoníaco', 'The Fiend Megacyber', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '6', '2200', '1200', '66362965'}, 'THEFIRSTMONARCH' = {'El Primer Monarca', 'The First Monarch', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '72497366'}, 'THEFIRSTSARCOPHAGUS' = {'El Primer Sarcófago', 'The First Sarcophagus', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '31076103'}, 'THEFLUTEOFSUMMONINGDRAGON' = {'La Flauta de Convoca-Dragones', 'The Flute of Summoning Dragon', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '43973174'}, 'THEFLUTEOFSUMMONINGKURIBOH' = {'La Flauta de Invocación de Kuriboh', 'The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '20065322'}, 'THEFORCEFULCHECKPOINT' = {'El Puesto de Control Enérgico', 'The Forceful Checkpoint', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '94861297'}, 'THEFORCEFULSENTRY' = {'El Centinela Enérgico', 'The Forceful Sentry', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '42829885'}, 'THEFORCESOFDARKNESS' = {'Las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad', 'The Forces of Darkness', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '29826127'}, 'THEFORGIVINGMAIDEN' = {'La Doncella Compasiva', 'The Forgiving Maiden', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '850', '2000', '84080938'}, 'THEFOUNTAININTHESKY' = {'La Fuente en el Cielo', 'The Fountain in the Sky', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '92223641'}, 'THEFURIOUSSEAKING' = {'El Furioso Rey de los Mares', 'The Furious Sea King', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '3', '800', '700', '18710707'}, 'THEGATESOFDARKWORLD' = {'Las Puertas del Mundo Oscuro', 'The Gates of Dark World', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '33017655'}, 'THEGIFTOFGREED' = {'El Don de la Codicia', 'The Gift of Greed', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '5915629'}, 'THEGOLDENAPPLES' = {'Las Manzanas Doradas', 'The Golden Apples', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '42671151'}, 'THEGRANDJUPITER' = {'El Júpiter Grandioso', 'The Grand Jupiter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '8', '2500', '2000', '16255173'}, 'THEGRANDSPELLBOOKTOWER' = {'La Gran Torre del Libro de Magia', 'The Grand Spellbook Tower', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '33981008'}, 'THEGRAVEOFENKINDLING' = {'La Tumba de Reanimación', 'The Grave of Enkindling', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '84136000'}, 'THEGRAVEYARDINTHEFOURTHDIMENSION' = {'El Cementerio en la Cuarta Dimensión', 'The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '88089103'}, 'THEGREATEMPERORPENGUIN' = {'El Gran Pingüino Emperador', 'The Great Emperor Penguin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '5', '1800', '1500', '6836211'}, 'THEGROSSGHOSTOFFLEDDREAMS' = {'El Fantasma Ordinario de Escapa Sueños', 'The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1300', '1800', '68049471'}, 'THEHIDDENCITY' = {'La Ciudad Oculta', 'The Hidden City', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '5697558'}, 'THEHUGEREVOLUTIONISOVER' = {'La Gran Revolución se Terminó', 'The Huge Revolution is Over', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '99188141'}, 'THEHUMBLESENTRY' = {'El Centinela Humilde', 'The Humble Sentry', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '95642274'}, 'THEHUNTERWITH7WEAPONS' = {'El Cazador con 7 Armas', 'The Hunter with 7 Weapons', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '3', '1000', '600', '1525329'}, 'THEICEBOUNDGOD' = {'El Dios Helado', 'The Ice-Bound God', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '22748199'}, 'THEILLUSORYGENTLEMAN' = {'El Caballero Ilusorio', 'The Illusory Gentleman', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1500', '1600', '83764996'}, 'THEIMMORTALBUSHI' = {'Bushi el Inmortal', 'The Immortal Bushi', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '3', '1200', '600', '52035300'}, 'THEIMMORTALOFTHUNDER' = {'El Inmortal del Trueno', 'The Immortal of Thunder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '4', '1500', '1300', '84926738'}, 'THEINENLAGRANESFINGE' = {'Theinen la Gran Esfinge', 'Theinen the Great Sphinx', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '10', '3500', '3000', '87997872'}, 'THEINENTHEGREATSPHINX' = {'Theinen la Gran Esfinge', 'Theinen the Great Sphinx', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '10', '3500', '3000', '87997872'}, 'THEINEXPERIENCEDSPY' = {'El Espía Inexperto', 'The Inexperienced Spy', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '81820689'}, 'THEJUDGEMENTHAND' = {'La Mano del Juicio', 'The Judgement Hand', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '3', '1400', '700', '28003512'}, 'THEKAIJUFILES' = {'Los Expedientes Secretos Kaiju', 'The Kaiju Files', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '11163040'}, 'THEKICKMAN' = {'El Hombre de la Patada', 'The Kick Man', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '3', '1300', '300', '90407382'}, 'THEKINGOFD' = {'Rey Señor de D.', 'The King of D.', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1200', '1100', '8978197'}, 'THELADYINWIGHT' = {'La Señora Espectro', 'The Lady in Wight', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '3', '0', '2200', '40991587'}, 'THELASTWARRIORFROMANOTHERPLANET' = {'El Último Guerrero de Otro Planeta', 'The Last Warrior from Another Planet', 'monstruo de fusión', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '7', '2350', '2300', '86099788'}, 'THELAWOFTHENORMAL' = {'La Ley de lo Normal', 'The Law of the Normal', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '66926224'}, 'THELEAGUEOFUNIFORMNOMENCLATURE' = {'La Liga de la Nomenclatura Uniforme', 'The League of Uniform Nomenclature', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '55008284'}, 'THELEGENDARYEXODIAINCARNATE' = {'El Legendario Exodia Encarnado', 'The Legendary Exodia Incarnate', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '10', '?', '0', '58604027'}, 'THELEGENDARYFISHERMAN' = {'El Pescador Legendario', 'The Legendary Fisherman', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'guerrero', '5', '1850', '1600', '3643300'}, 'THELEGENDARYFISHERMANII' = {'El Pescador Legendario II', 'The Legendary Fisherman II', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'guerrero', '5', '2200', '1800', '19801646'}, 'THELEGENDARYFISHERMANIII' = {'El Pescador Legendario III', 'The Legendary Fisherman III', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'guerrero', '7', '2500', '2000', '44968687'}, 'THELIGHTHEXSEALEDFUSION' = {'La Luz Mágicamente Sellada Fusión', 'The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'roca', '3', '1000', '1600', '15717011'}, 'THELITTLESWORDSMANOFAILE' = {'El Pequeño Espadachín de Aile', 'The Little Swordsman of Aile', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'guerrero', '3', '800', '1300', '25109950'}, 'THEMASKEDBEAST' = {'La Bestia Enmascarada', 'The Masked Beast', 'monstruo de ritual', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '8', '3200', '1800', '49064413'}, 'THEMASKOFREMNANTS' = {'Máscara del Vestigio', 'The Mask of Remnants', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '22610082'}, 'THEMELODYOFAWAKENINGDRAGON' = {'La Melodía del Dragón que se Despierta', 'The Melody of Awakening Dragon', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '48800175'}, 'THEMELTINGREDSHADOW' = {'La Sombra Roja Derretida', 'The Melting Red Shadow', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '500', '700', '98898173'}, 'THEMONARCHSAWAKEN' = {'El Despertar de los Monarcas', 'The Monarchs Awaken', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '26822796'}, 'THEMONARCHSERUPT' = {'La Erupción de los Monarcas', 'The Monarchs Erupt', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '48716527'}, 'THEMONARCHSSTORMFORTH' = {'Los Monarcas Avanzan', 'The Monarchs Stormforth', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '79844764'}, 'THENORDICLIGHTS' = {'Las Luces Nórdicas', 'The Nordic Lights', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '50433147'}, 'THEPATHSOFDESTINY' = {'Los Caminos del Destino', 'The Paths of Destiny', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '50470982'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFANCIENTCLOAK' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma de la Capa Antigua', 'The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '3', '800', '1000', '90432163'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFBREAKSWORD' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma de la Espada Quebrada', 'The Phantom Knights of Break Sword', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '3', '2000', '1000', '62709239'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFCLOVENHELM' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma del Yelmo Hendido', 'The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '4', '1500', '500', '99315585'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFCURSEDJAVELIN' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma de la Javalina Maldita', 'The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '2', '1600', '0', '12219047'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFDARKGAUNTLETS' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma de los Guanteletes Oscuros', 'The Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '24212820'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFFRAGILEARMOR' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma de la Armadura Frágil', 'The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '4', '1000', '2000', '36704180'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFLOSTVAMBRACE' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma del Avanbrazo Perdido', 'The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '36247316'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFMISTCLAWS' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma de las Garras de Niebla', 'The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '9336190'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFRAGGEDGLOVES' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma de los Guantes Gastados', 'The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '3', '1000', '500', '63821877'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFRUSTYBARDICHE' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma de Rusty Bardiche', 'The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '2100', '26692769'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFSHADEBRIGANDINE' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma de la Brigantina de Sombra', 'The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '98827725'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFSHADOWVEIL' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma del Velo de las Sombras', 'The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '77462146'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFSILENTBOOTS' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma de las Botas Silenciosas', 'The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '3', '200', '1200', '36426778'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFTOMBSHIELD' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma del Escudo Completo', 'The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '51606429'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFWRONGMAGNETRING' = {'Los Caballeros Fantasma del Anillomagneto Erróneo', 'The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '62645025'}, 'THEPHANTOMKNIGHTSRANKUPMAGICLAUNCH' = {'Lanzamiento de la Magia de Subida de Rango de Los Caballeros Fantasma', 'The Phantom Knights\' Rank-Up-Magic Launch', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '3298689'}, 'THEPORTRAITSSECRET' = {'El Secreto del Retrato', 'The Portrait\'s Secret', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'demonio', '4', '1200', '1500', '32541773'}, 'THEPRIMEMONARCH' = {'El Principal Monarca', 'The Prime Monarch', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '54241725'}, 'THEPUPPETMAGICOFDARKRULER' = {'La Magia de Títeres del Señor Oscuro', 'The Puppet Magic of Dark Ruler', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '40703393'}, 'THERECANBEONLYONE' = {'Sólo Puede Haber Uno', 'There Can Be Only One', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '24207889'}, 'THEREGULATIONOFTRIBE' = {'La Regulación de Tribu', 'The Regulation of Tribe', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '296499'}, 'THERELIABLEGUARDIAN' = {'El Guardián Fiable', 'The Reliable Guardian', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '16430187'}, 'THERESOLUTEMEKLORDARMY' = {'El Decidido Ejército Meklord', 'The Resolute Meklord Army', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '59371387'}, 'THERETURNTOTHENORMAL' = {'El Regreso a lo Normal', 'The Return to the Normal', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '56001930'}, 'THEREVENGEOFTHENORMAL' = {'La Venganza de lo Normal', 'The Revenge of the Normal', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '17509503'}, 'THERMALGENEX' = {'Genex Termal', 'Thermal Genex', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'fuego', 'máquina', '8', '2400', '1200', '6588580'}, 'THEROCKSPIRIT' = {'El Espíritu Roca', 'The Rock Spirit', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '1700', '1000', '76305638'}, 'THESANCTIFIEDDARKLORD' = {'El Bendito Señoroscuro', 'The Sanctified Darklord', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '48152161'}, 'THESANCTUARYINTHESKY' = {'El Santuario en el Cielo', 'The Sanctuary in the Sky', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '56433456'}, 'THESANCTUMOFPARSHATH' = {'El Sánctum de Parsath', 'The Sanctum of Parshath', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '15449853'}, 'THESEALOFORICHALCOS' = {'El Sello de Oricalcos (legal)', 'The Seal of Orichalcos', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '48179391'}, 'THESECONDSARCOPHAGUS' = {'El Segundo Sarcófago', 'The Second Sarcophagus', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '4081094'}, 'THESECRETOFTHEBANDIT' = {'El Secreto del Bandido', 'The Secret of the Bandit', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '99351431'}, 'THESELECTION' = {'La Selección', 'The Selection', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '30888983'}, 'THESHADOWWHOCONTROLSTHEDARK' = {'La Sombra que Controla la Oscuridad', 'The Shadow Who Controls the Dark', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '800', '700', '63125616'}, 'THESHALLOWGRAVE' = {'La Tumba Superficial', 'The Shallow Grave', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '43434803'}, 'THESIXSAMURAIIROU' = {'Los Seis Samuráis - Irou', 'The Six Samurai - Irou', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '4', '1700', '1200', '27782503'}, 'THESIXSAMURAIKAMON' = {'Los Seis Samuráis - Kamon', 'The Six Samurai - Kamon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '3', '1500', '1000', '90397998'}, 'THESIXSAMURAINISASHI' = {'Los Seis Samuráis - Nisashi', 'The Six Samurai - Nisashi', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'guerrero', '4', '1400', '700', '31904181'}, 'THESIXSAMURAIYAICHI' = {'Los Seis Samuráis - Yaichi', 'The Six Samurai - Yaichi', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'guerrero', '3', '1300', '800', '64398890'}, 'THESIXSAMURAIYARIZA' = {'Los Seis Samuráis - Yariza', 'The Six Samurai - Yariza', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '3', '1000', '500', '69025477'}, 'THESIXSAMURAIZANJI' = {'Los Seis Samuráis - Zanji', 'The Six Samurai - Zanji', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1800', '1300', '95519486'}, 'THESIXSHINOBI' = {'Los Seis Shinobi', 'The Six Shinobi', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '6357341'}, 'THESNAKEHAIR' = {'El Pelo de Serpiente', 'The Snake Hair', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '4', '1500', '1200', '29491031'}, 'THESPELLABSORBINGLIFE' = {'El Hechizo Absorbe Vida', 'The Spell Absorbing Life', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '99517131'}, 'THESTALOSELMEGAMONARCA' = {'Thestalos el Mega Monarca', 'Thestalos the Mega Monarch', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '8', '2800', '1000', '69230391'}, 'THESTALOSELMONARCADELATORMENTADEFUEGO' = {'Thestalos el Monarca de la Tormenta de Fuego', 'Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '6', '2400', '1000', '26205777'}, 'THESTALOSTHEFIRESTORMMONARCH' = {'Thestalos el Monarca de la Tormenta de Fuego', 'Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '6', '2400', '1000', '26205777'}, 'THESTALOSTHEMEGAMONARCH' = {'Thestalos el Mega Monarca', 'Thestalos the Mega Monarch', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '8', '2800', '1000', '69230391'}, 'THESTATUEOFEASTERISLAND' = {'La Estatua de la Isla Oriental', 'The Statue of Easter Island', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '1100', '1400', '10262698'}, 'THESTERNMYSTIC' = {'El Místico Severo', 'The Stern Mystic', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1500', '1200', '87557188'}, 'THESUPPRESSIONPLUTO' = {'El Plutón Represor', 'The Suppression Pluto', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '8', '2600', '2000', '24413299'}, 'THESUPREMACYSUN' = {'El Sol de la Supremacía', 'The Supremacy Sun', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '10', '3000', '3000', '51402908'}, 'THETERMINUSOFTHEBURNINGABYSS' = {'La Terminal del Abismo Ardiente', 'The Terminus of the Burning Abyss', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '44771289'}, 'THETHINGINTHECRATER' = {'La Cosa en el Cráter', 'The Thing in the Crater', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '1000', '1200', '78243409'}, 'THETHINGTHATHIDESINTHEMUD' = {'La Cosa que se Esconde en el Barro', 'The Thing That Hides in the Mud', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '1200', '1300', '18180762'}, 'THETHIRDSARCOPHAGUS' = {'El Tercer Sarcófago', 'The Third Sarcophagus', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '78697395'}, 'THETRANSMIGRATIONPROPHECY' = {'La Profecía de la Transmigración', 'The Transmigration Prophecy', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '46652477'}, 'THETRAVELERANDTHEBURNINGABYSS' = {'El Viajero y el Abismo Ardiente', 'The Traveler and the Burning Abyss', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '20036055'}, 'THETRICKY' = {'El Difícil', 'The Tricky', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '2000', '1200', '14778250'}, 'THETRIPPERMERCURY' = {'El Mercurio Activador', 'The Tripper Mercury', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '8', '2000', '2000', '3912064'}, 'THETROJANHORSE' = {'El Caballo Troyano', 'The Trojan Horse', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1600', '1200', '38479725'}, 'THETRUENAME' = {'El Nombre Verdadero', 'The True Name', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '39913299'}, 'THETWINKINGSFOUNDERSOFTHEEMPIRE' = {'Los Reyes Gemelos, Fundadores del Imperio', 'The Twin Kings, Founders of the Empire', 'monstruo de péndulo', 'luz', 'bestia', '8', '3000', '2200'}, 'THETYRANTNEPTUNE' = {'El Tirano Neptuno', 'The Tyrant Neptune', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'reptil', '10', '0', '0', '88071625'}, 'THEULTIMATECREATUREOFDESTRUCTION' = {'La Criatura de la Destrucción Definitiva', 'The Ultimate Creature of Destruction', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '56920306'}, 'THEUNFRIENDLYAMAZON' = {'La Amazona Antipática', 'The Unfriendly Amazon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '2000', '1000', '65475294'}, 'THEUNHAPPYGIRL' = {'La Chica Infeliz', 'The Unhappy Girl', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '400', '300', '27618634'}, 'THEUNHAPPYMAIDEN' = {'La Dama Infeliz', 'The Unhappy Maiden', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '100', '51275027'}, 'THEWANDERINGDOOMED' = {'El Condenado Errante', 'The Wandering Doomed', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '2', '800', '600', '93788854'}, 'THEWARRIORRETURNINGALIVE' = {'El Guerrero Volviendo Con Vida', 'The Warrior Returning Alive', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '95281259'}, 'THEWEATHERAURORALCANVAS' = {'Lienzo Meteorológico Auroral', 'The Weather Auroral Canvas', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '52834429'}, 'THEWEATHERCLOUDYCANVAS' = {'Lienzo Meteorológico Nublado', 'The Weather Cloudy Canvas', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '53956001'}, 'THEWEATHERPAINTERAURORA' = {'Pintora Meteorológica Auroral', 'The Weather Painter Aurora', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'hada', '6', '2200', '2000', '27784944'}, 'THEWEATHERPAINTERCLOUD' = {'Pintor Meteorológico Nube', 'The Weather Painter Cloud', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'hada', '3', '1500', '1000', '28806532'}, 'THEWEATHERPAINTERRAIN' = {'Pintora Meteorológica Lluvia', 'The Weather Painter Rain', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'hada', '3', '1200', '1400', '92411493'}, 'THEWEATHERPAINTERRAINBOW' = {'Pintora Meteorológica Arcoiris', 'The Weather Painter Rainbow', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'hada', '2400', '54178659'}, 'THEWEATHERPAINTERSNOW' = {'Pintora Meteorológica Nieve', 'The Weather Painter Snow', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'hada', '3', '0', '2200', '65017789'}, 'THEWEATHERPAINTERSUN' = {'Pintor Meteorológico Sol', 'The Weather Painter Sun', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'hada', '3', '1600', '400', '54895237'}, 'THEWEATHERPAINTERTHUNDER' = {'Pintor Meteorológico Trueno', 'The Weather Painter Thunder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '1700', '0', '91299846'}, 'THEWEATHERRAINBOWEDCANVAS' = {'Lienzo Meteorológico Arco Iris', 'The Weather Rainbowed Canvas', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '74218258'}, 'THEWEATHERRAINYCANVAS' = {'Lienzo Meteorológico Lluvioso', 'The Weather Rainy Canvas', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '27561302'}, 'THEWEATHERSNOWYCANVAS' = {'Lienzo Meteorológico Nevado', 'The Weather Snowy Canvas', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '80577258'}, 'THEWEATHERSUNNYCANVAS' = {'Lienzo Meteorológico Soleado', 'The Weather Sunny Canvas', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '89355716'}, 'THEWEATHERTHUNDERYCANVAS' = {'Lienzo Meteorológico Tormentoso', 'The Weather Thundery Canvas', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '16849715'}, 'THEWHITESTONEOFANCIENTS' = {'La Piedra Blanca de los Antiguos', 'The White Stone of Ancients', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'dragón', '1', '600', '500', '71039903'}, 'THEWHITESTONEOFLEGEND' = {'La Piedra Blanca de la Leyenda', 'The White Stone of Legend', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'dragón', '1', '300', '250', '79814787'}, 'THEWICKEDAVATAR' = {'El Avatar Malvado', 'The Wicked Avatar', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '10', '?', '?', '21208154'}, 'THEWICKEDDREADROOT' = {'La Raizmuerta Malvada', 'The Wicked Dreadroot', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '10', '4000', '4000', '62180201'}, 'THEWICKEDERASER' = {'El Borrador Malvado', 'The Wicked Eraser', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '10', '?', '?', '57793869'}, 'THEWICKEDWORMBEAST' = {'La Perversa Bestia-Gusano', 'The Wicked Worm Beast', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '1400', '700', '6285791'}, 'THEWINGEDDRAGONOFRA' = {'El Dragón Alado de Ra (legal)', 'The Winged Dragon of Ra', 'monstruo de efecto', 'divinidad', 'bestia divina', '10', '?', '?'}, 'THEWINGEDDRAGONOFRA(ORIGINAL)' = {'El Dragón Alado de Ra', 'The Winged Dragon of Ra (original)', 'monstruo ra', 'divinidad', 'bestia divina', '10', '????', '????'}, 'THEWINGEDDRAGONOFRAIMMORTALPHOENIX' = {'El Dragón Alado de Ra - Fénix', 'The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix', 'monstruo de efecto', 'divinidad', 'bestia divina', '10', '4000', '4000'}, 'THEWINGEDDRAGONOFRASPHEREMODE' = {'El Dragón Alado de Ra - Modo Esfera', 'The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode', 'monstruo de efecto', 'divinidad', 'bestia divina', '10', '?', '?'}, 'THEWORLDLEGACY' = {'El Legado Mundial', 'The World Legacy', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '92562411'}, 'THEWORLDTREE' = {'El Árbol del Mundo', 'The World Tree', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '5973663'}, 'THORLORDOFTHEAESIR' = {'Thor, Señor de los Aesir', 'Thor, Lord of the Aesir', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '10', '3500', '2800', '30604579'}, 'THORNOFMALICE' = {'Espina de Malicia', 'Thorn of Malice', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '65079854'}, 'THORSEÑORDELOSAESIR' = {'Thor, Señor de los Aesir', 'Thor, Lord of the Aesir', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '10', '3500', '2800', '30604579'}, 'THOUGHTRULERARCHFIEND' = {'Archidemonio Señor de Pensamientos', 'Thought Ruler Archfiend', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'psíquico', '8', '2700', '2300', '70780151'}, 'THOUSANDDRAGON' = {'Dragón Milenario', 'Thousand Dragon', 'monstruo de fusión', 'viento', 'dragón', '7', '2400', '2000', '41462083'}, 'THOUSANDENERGY' = {'Energia Milenaria', 'Thousand Energy', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '5703682'}, 'THOUSANDEYESIDOL' = {'Ídolo de los Mil Ojos', 'Thousand-Eyes Idol', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '27125110'}, 'THOUSANDEYESJELLYFISH' = {'Medusa de Mil Ojos', 'Thousand-Eyes Jellyfish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '5', '300', '2100', '81434470'}, 'THOUSANDEYESRESTRICT' = {'Límite de los Mil Ojos', 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '63519819'}, 'THOUSANDKNIVES' = {'Mil Cuchillos', 'Thousand Knives', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '63391643'}, 'THOUSANDNEEDLES' = {'Mil Agujas', 'Thousand Needles', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1000', '1800', '33977496'}, 'THREATENINGROAR' = {'Rugido Amenazante', 'Threatening Roar', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '36361633'}, 'THREEHEADEDGEEDO' = {'Geedo de Tres Cabezas', 'Three-Headed Geedo', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1200', '1400', '78423643'}, 'THREELEGGEDZOMBIES' = {'Zombis de Tres Piernas', 'Three-Legged Zombies', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '3', '1100', '800', '33734439'}, 'THREEOFAKIND' = {'Trio', 'Three of a Kind', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '47594192'}, 'THREESTRIKESBARRIER' = {'Barrera de los Tres Golpes', 'Three Strikes Barrier', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '95081386'}, 'THREETHOUSANDNEEDLES' = {'Tres Mil Agujas', 'Three Thousand Needles', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '8', '3000', '1800', '7852878'}, 'THREETROLLINGTROLLS' = {'Tres Trolls Troleando', 'Three Trolling Trolls', 'monstruo cantante', 'agua', 'guerrero-bestia', '3', '1000', '1300', '43464884'}, 'THRESHOLDBORG' = {'Borg del Umbral', 'Threshold Borg', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'ciberso', '7', '2400', '2000', '31944175'}, 'THROWSTONEUNIT' = {'Unidad Lanzapiedras', 'Throwstone Unit', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '900', '2000', '76075810'}, 'THUNDERCLAPMONK' = {'Monje Atronador', 'Thunderclap Monk', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '4', '1900', '200', '66722103'}, 'THUNDERCLAPSKYWOLF' = {'Lobo Celestial Atronador', 'Thunderclap Skywolf', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '7', '2500', '2000', '13683298'}, 'THUNDERCRASH' = {'Choque Atronador', 'Thunder Crash', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '69196160'}, 'THUNDERDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '5', '1600', '1500', '31786629'}, 'THUNDERDRAGONCOLOSSUS' = {'Coloso Dragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragon Colossus', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'trueno', '8', '2600', '2400', '15291624'}, 'THUNDERDRAGONDARK' = {'Oscurodragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragondark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'trueno', '5', '1600', '1500', '56713174'}, 'THUNDERDRAGONDISCHARGE' = {'Descarga del Dragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragon Discharge', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '18444733'}, 'THUNDERDRAGONDUO' = {'Duodragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragonduo', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'trueno', '8', '2800', '0', '55591586'}, 'THUNDERDRAGONFUSION' = {'Fusión del Dragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragon Fusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '95238394'}, 'THUNDERDRAGONHAWK' = {'Halcondragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragonhawk', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '6', '1800', '2200', '83107873'}, 'THUNDERDRAGONMATRIX' = {'Matrixdragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragonmatrix', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '1', '0', '2000', '20318029'}, 'THUNDERDRAGONROAR' = {'Rugidodragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragonroar', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'trueno', '6', '2400', '0', '29596581'}, 'THUNDERDRAGONSHUNDREDTHUNDERS' = {'Los Cien Truenos del Dragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragons\' Hundred Thunders', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '82045034'}, 'THUNDERDRAGONSKYRUMBLE' = {'Retumbacielo Dragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragon Skyrumble', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '9', '3000', '2000', '5206415'}, 'THUNDERDRAGONTHUNDERSTORMECH' = {'Tormentamech Dragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragon Thunderstormech', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'trueno', '2800', '12081875'}, 'THUNDERDRAGONTITAN' = {'Titán Dragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragon Titan', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'trueno', '10', '3200', '3200', '41685633'}, 'THUNDERENDDRAGON' = {'Dragón del Trueno Final', 'Thunder End Dragon', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'dragón', '8', '3000', '2000', '698785'}, 'THUNDERKID' = {'Niño Trueno', 'Thunder Kid', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'trueno', '2', '700', '600', '15510988'}, 'THUNDERKINGRAIOH' = {'Rey Trueno Rai-Oh', 'Thunder King Rai-Oh', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '4', '1900', '800', '71564252'}, 'THUNDERKINGTHELIGHTNINGSTRIKEKAIJU' = {'Rey Trueno, el Kaiju del Golpe del Rayo', 'Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '9', '3300', '2100', '48770333'}, 'THUNDERNYANNYAN' = {'Nyan Nyan Trueno', 'Thunder Nyan Nyan', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '4', '1900', '800', '70797118'}, 'THUNDEROFRULER' = {'Trueno del Señor', 'Thunder of Ruler', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '91781589'}, 'THUNDERSEAHORSE' = {'Hipocampo del Trueno', 'Thunder Sea Horse', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '4', '1600', '1200', '48049769'}, 'THUNDERSHORT' = {'Cortocircuito de Relámpago', 'Thunder Short', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '20264508'}, 'THUNDERUNICORN' = {'Unicornio del Trueno', 'Thunder Unicorn', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'luz', 'bestia', '5', '2200', '1800', '77506119'}, 'TIBURONAGUILA' = {'Tiburón Águila', 'Eagle Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '5', '1000', '1800', '7500772'}, 'TIBURONAUTOADHESIVO' = {'Tiburón Autoadhesivo', 'Shark Stickers', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '3', '200', '1000', '20838380'}, 'TIBURONBAHAMUT' = {'Tiburón Bahamut', 'Bahamut Shark', 'monstruo xyz', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '4', '2600', '2100', '440556'}, 'TIBURONCESAR' = {'Tiburón César', 'Shark Caesar', 'monstruo xyz', 'agua', 'pez', '3', '1800', '2000', '14306092'}, 'TIBURONCORROSIVO' = {'Tiburón Corrosivo', 'Corroding Shark', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '3', '1100', '700', '34290067'}, 'TIBURONCORTANTE' = {'Tiburón Cortante', 'Cutter Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1600', '500', '7150545'}, 'TIBURONDECUERDA' = {'Tiburón de Cuerda', 'Wind-Up Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1500', '1300', '25484449'}, 'TIBURONDECHATARRA' = {'Tiburón de Chatarra', 'Scrap Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'pez', '4', '2100', '0', '69155991'}, 'TIBURONDEDOBLEALETA' = {'Tiburón de Doble Aleta', 'Double Fin Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1000', '1200', '64319467'}, 'TIBURONDELAMANODERECHA' = {'Tiburón de la Mano Derecha', 'Right-Hand Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1500', '1300', '11845050'}, 'TIBURONDELAMANOIZQUIERDA' = {'Tiburón de la Mano Izquierda', 'Left-Hand Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '3', '1300', '1500', '47840168'}, 'TIBURONDELASPROFUNDIDADES' = {'Tiburón de las Profundidades', 'Depth Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '5', '1400', '0', '37798171'}, 'TIBURONDEMARPROFUNDO' = {'Tiburón de Mar Profundo', 'Deepsea Shark', 'monstruo de fusión', 'agua', 'pez', '5', '1900', '1600', '28593363'}, 'TIBURONDOBLE' = {'Tiburón Doble', 'Double Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1200', '1600', '17643265'}, 'TIBURONKRAKEN' = {'Tiburónkraken', 'Sharkraken', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '6', '2400', '2100', '71923655'}, 'TIBURONLANZA' = {'Tiburón Lanza', 'Spear Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1600', '1400', '70655556'}, 'TIBURONLINTERNA' = {'Tiburón Linterna', 'Lantern Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1500', '900', '70156946'}, 'TIBURONMARTILLO' = {'Tiburón Martillo', 'Hammer Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1700', '1500', '17201174'}, 'TIBURONMEGALODONHIPERANTIGUO' = {'Tiburón Megalodón Híper-Antiguo', 'Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '8', '2900', '1300', '10532969'}, 'TIBURONNEGRODEVORADORDECARNEHUMANA' = {'Tiburón Negro Devorador de Carne Humana', 'Man-Eating Black Shark', 'monstruo de fusión', 'agua', 'pez', '5', '2100', '1300', '80727036'}, 'TIBURONOBSERVADOR' = {'Tiburón Observador', 'Gazer Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '5', '1000', '1900', '23536866'}, 'TIBURONPANTERA' = {'Tiburón Pantera', 'Panther Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '5', '1100', '2000', '70101178'}, 'TIBURONSABLE' = {'Tiburón Sable', 'Saber Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1600', '1200', '63193879'}, 'TIBURONSIRENA' = {'Tiburón Sirena', 'Mermaid Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '1', '100', '300', '87047161'}, 'TICKYPARASITO' = {'Ticky Parásito', 'Parasitic Ticky', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '1', '?', '?', '87978805'}, 'TIDALDRAGONRULEROFWATERFALLS' = {'Tidal, Señor Dragón de las Cataratas', 'Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'dragón', '7', '2600', '2000', '26400609'}, 'TIDALSEÑORDRAGONDELASCATARATAS' = {'Tidal, Señor Dragón de las Cataratas', 'Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'dragón', '7', '2600', '2000', '26400609'}, 'TIEMPODECOMPENSACION' = {'Tiempo de Compensación', 'Loss Time', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '72453068'}, 'TIERRAAIIGNISTER' = {'Tierra A.I. Ignister', 'Ignister A.I.Land', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '59054773'}, 'TIERRAARDIENTE' = {'Tierra Ardiente', 'Burning Land', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '24294108'}, 'TIERRAENFURECIDA' = {'Tierra Enfurecida', 'Raging Earth', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'reptil', '7', '2000', '1500', '50957346'}, 'TIERRAFUENTEDELADESTRUCCION' = {'Tierra, Fuente de la Destrucción', 'Tierra, Source of Destruction', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'demonio', '11', '3400', '3600', '91588074'}, 'TIERRARUGIENTE' = {'Tierra Rugiente', 'Roaring Earth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '4587638'}, 'TIERRASOURCEOFDESTRUCTION' = {'Tierra, Fuente de la Destrucción', 'Tierra, Source of Destruction', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'demonio', '11', '3400', '3600', '91588074'}, 'TIERRATUGANATURIA' = {'Tierratuga Naturia', 'Naturia Landoise', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'roca', '7', '2350', '1600', '43932460'}, 'TIESOFTHEBRETHREN' = {'Lazos de los Hermanos', 'Ties of the Brethren', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '40450317'}, 'TIFON' = {'Tifón', 'Typhoon', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '14883228'}, 'TIFONDELESPACIOMISTICO' = {'Tifón del Espacio Místico', 'Mystical Space Typhoon', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '5318639'}, 'TIFONDELVIENTOMISTICO' = {'Tifón del Viento Místico', 'Mystical Wind Typhoon', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '63516460'}, 'TIGERAXE' = {'Hacha del Tigre', 'Tiger Axe', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1300', '1100', '49791927'}, 'TIGERDRAGON' = {'Dragón Tigre', 'Tiger Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'dragón', '6', '2400', '1800', '10097168'}, 'TIGREAMAZONESS' = {'Tigre Amazoness', 'Amazoness Tiger', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1100', '1500', '10979723'}, 'TIGREATEMORIZANTE' = {'Tigre Atemorizante', 'Frightfur Tiger', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '1900', '1200', '464362'}, 'TIGREBEBEAMAZONESS' = {'Tigre Bebé Amazoness', 'Amazoness Baby Tiger', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '2', '500', '500', '10928224'}, 'TIGREDELALMA' = {'Tigre del Alma', 'Soul Tiger', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '0', '2100', '15734813'}, 'TIGREDELLAMAS' = {'Tigre de Llamas', 'Flame Tiger', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'bestia', '4', '1800', '0', '66499018'}, 'TIGREDEPRUEBA' = {'Tigre de Prueba', 'Test Tiger', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '600', '300', '92373006'}, 'TIGREMORTERODELZOODIACO' = {'Tigremortero del Zoodíaco', 'Zoodiac Tigermortar', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '?', '?', '11510448'}, 'TIGRESADELALUNALUZ' = {'Tigresa de la Lunaluz', 'Lunalight Tiger', 'monstruo de péndulo', 'luz', 'guerrero-bestia', '3', '1200', '800', '83199280'}, 'TIGRETORTUGA' = {'Tigre Tortuga', 'Turtle Tiger', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '1000', '1500', '37313348'}, 'TIGREZOMBI' = {'Tigre Zombi', 'Zombie Tiger', 'monstruo de unión', 'tierra', 'zombi', '3', '1400', '1600', '47693640'}, 'TIJERETAINZEKTOR' = {'Tijereta Inzektor', 'Inzektor Earwig', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '4', '1000', '1000', '38450736'}, 'TIJEZZARVALIENTE' = {'Tijezzar Valiente', 'Brave Scizzar', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '4', '1300', '1000', '74277583'}, 'TIKICURSE' = {'Maldición Tiki', 'Tiki Curse', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '3129635'}, 'TIKISOUL' = {'Alma Tiki', 'Tiki Soul', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '49514333'}, 'TIMAEUSELCABALLERODELDESTINO' = {'Timaeus, el Caballero del Destino', 'Timaeus the Knight of Destiny', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'guerrero', '10', '?', '?', '53315891'}, 'TIMAEUSTHEKNIGHTOFDESTINY' = {'Timaeus, el Caballero del Destino', 'Timaeus the Knight of Destiny', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'guerrero', '10', '?', '?', '53315891'}, 'TIMEATER' = {'Devorador de Tiempo', 'Timeater', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '6', '1900', '1700', '44913552'}, 'TIMEBREAKERMAGICIAN' = {'Mago Rompetiempo', 'Timebreaker Magician', 'monstruo de péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '1400', '0', '80335817'}, 'TIMEESCAPER' = {'Fugitivo del Tiempo', 'Time Escaper', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '2', '500', '100', '73625877'}, 'TIMEGAZERMAGICIAN' = {'Mago Contemplatiempo', 'Timegazer Magician', 'monstruo de péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '1200', '600', '20409757'}, 'TIMELORDPROGENITORVORPGATE' = {'Vulgata, el Señor del Tiempo Progenitor', 'Timelord Progenitor Vorpgate', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'hada', '10', '0', '0', '67508932'}, 'TIMEMACHINE' = {'Máquina del Tiempo', 'Time Machine', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '80987696'}, 'TIMEMAGICHAMMER' = {'Martillo Mago del Tiempo', 'Time Magic Hammer', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '500', '400', '10960419'}, 'TIMEMAIDEN' = {'Doncella del Tiempo', 'Time Maiden', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '27107590'}, 'TIMEPASSAGE' = {'Paso del Tiempo', 'Time Passage', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '94068856'}, 'TIMEPENDULUMGRAPH' = {'Péndulografo del Tiempo', 'Time Pendulumgraph', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '1344018'}, 'TIMESEAL' = {'Sello Temporal', 'Time Seal', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '35316708'}, 'TIMESPACETRAPHOLE' = {'Agujero Trampa Espaciotemporal', 'Time-Space Trap Hole', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '2055403'}, 'TIMESTARMAGICIAN' = {'Mago Tiempoestrella', 'Timestar Magician', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '2400', '1200', '47349116'}, 'TIMETHIEFBEZELSHIP' = {'Ladrón del Tiempo Nave Bisel', 'Time Thief Bezel Ship', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '4', '1000', '2000', '82496097'}, 'TIMETHIEFCHRONOCORDER' = {'Ladrón del Tiempo Cronoagenda', 'Time Thief Chronocorder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '4', '1000', '1000', '74578720'}, 'TIMETHIEFFLYBACK' = {'Ladrón del Tiempo Flyback', 'Time Thief Flyback', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '18678554'}, 'TIMETHIEFHACK' = {'Ladrón del Tiempo Hack', 'Time Thief Hack', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '81670445'}, 'TIMETHIEFPERPETUA' = {'Ladrón del Tiempo Perpetua', 'Time Thief Perpetua', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'psíquico', '4', '1900', '2500', '59208943'}, 'TIMETHIEFREDOER' = {'Ladrón del Tiempo Repetidor', 'Time Thief Redoer', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'psíquico', '4', '2400', '2000', '55285840'}, 'TIMETHIEFREGULATOR' = {'Ladrón del Tiempo Regulador', 'Time Thief Regulator', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '4', '600', '200', '19891131'}, 'TIMETHIEFRETROGRADE' = {'Ladrón del Tiempo Retrógrado', 'Time Thief Retrograde', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '76587747'}, 'TIMETHIEFSTARTUP' = {'Ladrón del Tiempo Iniciado', 'Time Thief Startup', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '10877309'}, 'TIMETHIEFWINDER' = {'Ladrón del Tiempo Winder', 'Time Thief Winder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'psíquico', '4', '1800', '1300', '56308388'}, 'TIMEWIZARD' = {'Mago del Tiempo', 'Time Wizard', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '500', '400', '71625222'}, 'TIMIDEZ' = {'Timidez', 'Timidity', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '40350910'}, 'TIMIDITY' = {'Timidez', 'Timidity', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '40350910'}, 'TINARCHDUKE' = {'Archiduque de Hojalata', 'Tin Archduke', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '2200', '1200', '66506689'}, 'TINDANGLEACUTECERBERUS' = {'Cancerbero Agudo Tindángulo', 'Tindangle Acute Cerberus', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '0', '75119040'}, 'TINDANGLEANGEL' = {'Ángel Tindángulo', 'Tindangle Angel', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '500', '1800', '68860936'}, 'TINDANGLEBASEGARDNA' = {'Gardna Base Tindángulo', 'Tindangle Base Gardna', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '5', '0', '2300', '94365540'}, 'TINDANGLEDELAUNAY' = {'Tindángulo Delaunay', 'Tindangle Delaunay', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '99157310'}, 'TINDANGLEDHOLES' = {'Dholes Tindángulo', 'Tindangle Dholes', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '5', '1000', '1000', '12678601'}, 'TINDANGLEHOUND' = {'Sabueso Tindángulo', 'Tindangle Hound', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '7', '2500', '0', '31759689'}, 'TINDANGLEINTRUDER' = {'Intruso Tindángulo', 'Tindangle Intruder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2200', '0', '94142993'}, 'TINDANGLEJHRELTH' = {'Jhrelth Tindángulo', 'Tindangle Jhrelth', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '0', '1800', '24158464'}, 'TINDANGLEPROTECTOR' = {'Protector Tindángulo', 'Tindangle Protector', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '800', '1600', '67744384'}, 'TINDANGLETRINITY' = {'Trinidad Tindángulo', 'Tindangle Trinity', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '0', '1500', '11375683'}, 'TINDANGULODELAUNAY' = {'Tindángulo Delaunay', 'Tindangle Delaunay', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '99157310'}, 'TINGOLDFISH' = {'Pez Dorado de Hojalata', 'Tin Goldfish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'máquina', '4', '800', '2000', '18063928'}, 'TIOVIVOFANTASTRUCO' = {'Tiovivo Fantastruco', 'Ghostrick-Go-Round', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '37055344'}, 'TIRADARESPLANDECIENTE' = {'Tirada Resplandeciente', 'Shining Draw', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '35906693'}, 'TIRADORBALISTICODEMECANISMOANTIGUO' = {'Tirador Balístico de Mecanismo Antiguo', 'Ancient Gear Ballistic Shooter', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'máquina', '1500', '10547580'}, 'TIRADORDARUMA' = {'Tirador Daruma', 'Daruma Dropper', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '700', '1800', '35394356'}, 'TIRADORDEATLANTIS' = {'Tirador de Atlantis', 'Atlantean Marksman', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '3', '1400', '0', '706925'}, 'TIRADORDEMETAL' = {'Tirador de Metal', 'Metal Shooter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '5', '800', '800', '7200041'}, 'TIRADORDETORMENTAS' = {'Tirador de Tormentas', 'Storm Shooter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '7', '2300', '500', '39188539'}, 'TIRADORSONICO' = {'Tirador Sónico', 'Sonic Shooter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '1300', '600', '40384720'}, 'TIRAGONBEBE' = {'Tiragon Bebé', 'Baby Tiragon', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'dragón', '1', '900', '900', '12533811'}, 'TIRANOALAS' = {'Tirano Alas', 'Tyrant Wing', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '57470761'}, 'TIRANODRAGONROJOARCHIDEMONIO' = {'Tirano Dragón Rojo Archidemonio', 'Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '10', '3500', '3000', '16172067'}, 'TIRASCUIDADORDEGENESIS' = {'Tiras, Cuidador de Génesis', 'Tiras, Keeper of Genesis', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'hada', '5', '2600', '1700', '31386180'}, 'TIRASKEEPEROFGENESIS' = {'Tiras, Cuidador de Génesis', 'Tiras, Keeper of Genesis', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'hada', '5', '2600', '1700', '31386180'}, 'TIRODEBURBUJA' = {'Tiro de Burbuja', 'Bubble Blaster', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '53586134'}, 'TIRODEPLUMA' = {'Tiro de Pluma', 'Feather Shot', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '19394153'}, 'TIROVENENOSO' = {'Tiro Venenoso', 'Venom Shot', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '60728397'}, 'TITANDRAGONDETRUENO' = {'Titán Dragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragon Titan', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'trueno', '10', '3200', '3200', '41685633'}, 'TITANOCIDA' = {'Titanocida', 'Titanocider', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '67037924'}, 'TITANOCIDER' = {'Titanocida', 'Titanocider', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '67037924'}, 'TITANOSCURODELTERROR' = {'Titán Oscuro del Terror', 'Dark Titan of Terror', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1300', '1100', '89494469'}, 'TITEREDELPATO' = {'Títere del Pato', 'Duck Dummy', 'monstruo géminis', 'agua', 'bestia alada', '1', '0', '0', '43803845'}, 'TITIRITEROMISTERIOSO' = {'Titiritero Misterioso', 'Mysterious Puppeteer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1000', '1500', '54098121'}, 'TITIRITEROPERFIDO' = {'Titiritero Pérfido', 'Perditious Puppeteer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '7', '2700', '500', '71564150'}, 'TITIRITEROWATTCINETICO' = {'Titiritero Wattcinético', 'Wattkinetic Puppeteer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'psíquico', '4', '1800', '0', '88392300'}, 'TITULODECABALLERO' = {'Título de Caballero', 'Knight\'s Title', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '87210505'}, 'TLAKALELHISMALEVOLENTMAJESTY' = {'Tlakalel, Su Majestad Malevolente', 'Tlakalel, His Malevolent Majesty', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '5', '2400', '1000', '82319644'}, 'TLAKALELSUMAJESTADMALEVOLENTE' = {'Tlakalel, Su Majestad Malevolente', 'Tlakalel, His Malevolent Majesty', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '5', '2400', '1000', '82319644'}, 'TOADALLYAWESOME' = {'Sapiamente Genial', 'Toadally Awesome', 'monstruo xyz', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '2200', '0', '90809975'}, 'TOADMASTER' = {'Amo de los Sapos', 'Toad Master', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '3', '1000', '1000', '62671448'}, 'TOBOGANACUATICOSILVANO' = {'Tobogán Acuático Silvano', 'Sylvan Waterslide', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '49838105'}, 'TOCARELCIELO' = {'Tocar el Cielo', 'Hi-Five the Sky', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '91677585'}, 'TOGEX' = {'Togex', 'Togex', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'bestia', '5', '1600', '1800', '33878931'}, 'TOKENCOLLECTOR' = {'Coleccionista de las Fichas', 'Token Collector', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'demonio', '4', '0', '2000', '43534808'}, 'TOKENFEASTEVIL' = {'Festival de las Fichas', 'Token Feastevil', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '83675475'}, 'TOKENSTAMPEDE' = {'Estampida de Fichas', 'Token Stampede', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '14342283'}, 'TOKENSUNDAE' = {'Postre de Fichas', 'Token Sundae', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '52971673'}, 'TOKENTHANKSGIVING' = {'Presente de Acción de grácias', 'Token Thanksgiving', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '57182235'}, 'TOKKOSHODESTRUCTORDEFANTASMAS' = {'Tokkosho Destructor de Fantasmas', 'Tokkosho of Ghost Destroying', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '82361206'}, 'TOKKOSHOOFGHOSTDESTROYING' = {'Tokkosho Destructor de Fantasmas', 'Tokkosho of Ghost Destroying', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '82361206'}, 'TOLL' = {'Peaje', 'Toll', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '82003859'}, 'TOLLHIKE' = {'Aumento en el Peaje', 'Toll Hike', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '44716890'}, 'TOMAALMAS' = {'Toma Almas', 'Soul Taker', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '81510157'}, 'TOMADELVAMPIRO' = {'Toma del Vampiro', 'Vampire Takeover', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '22900598'}, 'TOMADORDELUNDERCLOCK' = {'Tomador del Underclock', 'Underclock Taker', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '1000', '77058170'}, 'TOMATEMISTICO' = {'Tomate Místico', 'Mystic Tomato', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '4', '1400', '1100', '83011277'}, 'TOMAYDACA' = {'Toma y Daca', 'Give and Take', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '55465441'}, 'TOMOHIROELGUERRERODELAMONTAÑA' = {'Tomohiro, el Guerrero de la Montaña', 'Tomohiro the Mountain Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '3', '600', '1000'}, 'TOMOHIROTHEMOUNTAINWARRIOR' = {'Tomohiro, el Guerrero de la Montaña', 'Tomohiro the Mountain Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '3', '600', '1000'}, 'TOMOZAURIO' = {'Tomozaurio', 'Tomozaurus', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'dinosaurio', '2', '500', '400', '46457856'}, 'TOMOZAURUS' = {'Tomozaurio', 'Tomozaurus', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'dinosaurio', '2', '500', '400', '46457856'}, 'TONGUETWISTER' = {'Trabalenguas', 'Tongue Twister', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '400', '300', '91250514'}, 'TONGYO' = {'Tongyo', 'Tongyo', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1350', '800', '69572024'}, 'TONIFICACION' = {'Tonificación', 'Invigoration', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '98374133'}, 'TONTOASTUTO' = {'Tonto Astuto', 'Nitwit Outwit', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '49204190'}, 'TOONALLIGATOR' = {'Caimán Toon', 'Toon Alligator', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'reptil', '4', '800', '1600', '59383041'}, 'TOONANCIENTGEARGOLEM' = {'Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo Toon', 'Toon Ancient Gear Golem', 'monstruo toon', 'tierra', 'máquina', '8', '3000', '3000', '7171149'}, 'TOONBARRELDRAGON' = {'Dragón Cañón Toon', 'Toon Barrel Dragon', 'monstruo toon', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '7', '2600', '2200', '28112535'}, 'TOONBRIEFCASE' = {'Maletín Toon', 'Toon Briefcase', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '5832914'}, 'TOONBUSTERBLADER' = {'Buster Blader Toon', 'Toon Buster Blader', 'monstruo toon', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '7', '2600', '2300', '61190918'}, 'TOONCANNONSOLDIER' = {'Soldado Cañon Toon', 'Toon Cannon Soldier', 'monstruo toon', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '4', '1400', '1300', '79875176'}, 'TOONCYBERDRAGON' = {'Ciber Dragón Toon', 'Toon Cyber Dragon', 'monstruo toon', 'luz', 'máquina', '5', '2100', '1600', '83629030'}, 'TOONDARKMAGICIAN' = {'Mago Oscuro Toon', 'Toon Dark Magician', 'monstruo toon', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '7', '2500', '2100', '21296502'}, 'TOONDARKMAGICIANGIRL' = {'Chica Maga Oscura Toon', 'Toon Dark Magician Girl', 'monstruo toon', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '6', '2000', '1700', '90960358'}, 'TOONDEFENSE' = {'Defensa Toon', 'Toon Defense', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '43509019'}, 'TOONGEMINIELF' = {'Elfo Géminis Toon', 'Toon Gemini Elf', 'monstruo toon', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1900', '900', '42386471'}, 'TOONGOBLINATTACKFORCE' = {'Fuerza de Ataque Goblin Toon', 'Toon Goblin Attack Force', 'monstruo toon', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '2300', '0', '15270885'}, 'TOONKINGDOM' = {'Reino Toon', 'Toon Kingdom', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '43175858'}, 'TOONMASK' = {'Máscara Toon', 'Toon Mask', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '79447365'}, 'TOONMASKEDSORCERER' = {'Brujo Enmascarado Toon', 'Toon Masked Sorcerer', 'monstruo toon', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '900', '1400', '16392422'}, 'TOONMERMAID' = {'Sirena Toon', 'Toon Mermaid', 'monstruo toon', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '1400', '1500', '65458948'}, 'TOONROLLBACK' = {'Repetición Toon', 'Toon Rollback', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '70560957'}, 'TOONSUMMONEDSKULL' = {'Cráneo Invocado Toon', 'Toon Summoned Skull', 'monstruo toon', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2500', '1200', '91842653'}, 'TOONTABLEOFCONTENTS' = {'Tabla de Contenidos Toon', 'Toon Table of Contents', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '89997728'}, 'TOONWORLD' = {'Mundo Toon', 'Toon World', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '15259703'}, 'TOPOCRISALIDA' = {'Topo Crisálida', 'Chrysalis Mole', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '2', '700', '100', '42239546'}, 'TOPODELAMINA' = {'Topo de la Mina', 'Mine Mole', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '1000', '1200', '94079037'}, 'TOPOLOGICBOMBERDRAGON' = {'Dragón Bomba Topológico', 'Topologic Bomber Dragon', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '3000', '5821478'}, 'TOPOLOGICGUMBLARDRAGON' = {'Dragón Gumblar Topológico', 'Topologic Gumblar Dragon', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '3000', '22953417'}, 'TOPOLOGICTRISBAENA' = {'Trisbaena Topológico', 'Topologic Trisbaena', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '2500', '72529749'}, 'TOPOLOGICZEROBOROS' = {'Zeroboros Topológico', 'Topologic Zeroboros', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '3000', '66403530'}, 'TOPRUNNER' = {'El Mejor Corredor', 'Top Runner', 'monstruo cantante', 'viento', 'máquina', '4', '1100', '800', '53623827'}, 'TORAPART' = {'Torapart', 'Torapart', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '2', '600', '600', '83370323'}, 'TORBELLINO' = {'Torbellino', 'Twister', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '45939841'}, 'TORBELLINODEETAQUA' = {'Torbellino de Etaqua', 'Windstorm of Etaqua', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '59744639'}, 'TORBELLINOPARALELO' = {'Torbellino Paralelo', 'Parallel Twister', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '83102080'}, 'TORBELLINOSGEMELOS' = {'Torbellinos Gemelos', 'Twin Twisters', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '43898403'}, 'TORBELLINOTERRESTRE' = {'Torbellino Terrestre', 'Earthbound Whirlwind', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '96907086'}, 'TORCERELDESTINO' = {'Torcer el Destino', 'Bending Destiny', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '94662235'}, 'TORIKE' = {'Torike', 'Torike', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '1200', '600', '80813021'}, 'TORMENTA' = {'Tormenta', 'Storm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '13210191'}, 'TORMENTAAEREADECRACKING' = {'Tormenta Aérea de Cracking', 'Air Cracking Storm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '98864751'}, 'TORMENTACIFRADA' = {'Tormenta Cifrada', 'Storm Cipher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '4', '2400', '0', '89571015'}, 'TORMENTADEARENADEGUSTO' = {'Tormenta de Arena de Gusto', 'Dust Storm of Gusto', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '8414337'}, 'TORMENTADECHATARRA' = {'Tormenta de Chatarra', 'Scrapstorm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '48445393'}, 'TORMENTADEFRAGANCIAS' = {'Tormenta de Fragancias', 'Fragrance Storm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '69584564'}, 'TORMENTADEGRAVA' = {'Tormenta de Grava', 'Gravelstorm', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '48135190'}, 'TORMENTADELABATALLA' = {'Tormenta de la Batalla', 'Battlestorm', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '1700', '1000', '69695704'}, 'TORMENTADELPENDULO' = {'Tormenta del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Storm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '83461421'}, 'TORMENTADENIEVE' = {'Tormenta de Nieve', 'Driving Snow', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '473469'}, 'TORMENTADEPLUMADEARPIA' = {'Tormenta de Pluma de Arpía', 'Harpie\'s Feather Storm', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '87639778'}, 'TORMENTADERELAMPAGOS' = {'Tormenta de Relámpagos', 'Lightning Storm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '14532163'}, 'TORMENTAFUERTE' = {'Tormenta Fuerte', 'Heavy Storm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '19613556'}, 'TORMENTAFUERTEDEPOLVO' = {'Tormenta Fuerte de Polvo', 'Heavy Storm Duster', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '23924608'}, 'TORMENTAGALACTICA' = {'Tormenta Galáctica', 'Galaxy Storm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '80887714'}, 'TORMENTAMAJESPECTRO' = {'Tormenta Majespectro', 'Majespecter Storm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '13972452'}, 'TORMENTAMECHDRAGONDETRUENO' = {'Tormentamech Dragón de Trueno', 'Thunder Dragon Thunderstormech', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'trueno', '2800', '12081875'}, 'TORMENTASAMURAIRAPIDA' = {'¡Tormenta Samurái Rápida!', 'Swift Samurai Storm!', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '71934924'}, 'TORNADO' = {'Tornado', 'Tornado', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '61068510'}, 'TORNADOBIRD' = {'Pájaro del Tornado', 'Tornado Bird', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '1100', '1000', '71283180'}, 'TORNADODELDESIERTO' = {'Tornado del Desierto', 'Desert Twister', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'demonio', '6', '2300', '2000', '81977953'}, 'TORNADODEPOLVO' = {'Tornado de Polvo', 'Dust Tornado', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '60082869'}, 'TORNADODRAGON' = {'Dragón Tornado', 'Tornado Dragon', 'monstruo xyz', 'viento', 'wyrm', '4', '2100', '2000', '6983839'}, 'TORNADOENLAREPRESENTACION' = {'Tornado en la Representación', 'Performance Hurricane', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '46066477'}, 'TORNADOGIGANTE' = {'Tornado Gigante', 'Giant Trunade', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '42703248'}, 'TORNADOKOAKIMEIRU' = {'Tornado Koa\'ki Meiru', 'Koa\'ki Meiru Tornado', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '1500', '1200', '95204084'}, 'TORNADOLOCALIZADO' = {'Tornado Localizado', 'Localized Tornado', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '64681263'}, 'TORNADOMAJESPECTRO' = {'Tornado Majespectro', 'Majespecter Tornado', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '36183881'}, 'TORNADOSALVAJE' = {'Tornado Salvaje', 'Wild Tornado', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '47766694'}, 'TORNADOWALL' = {'Muro de Tornado', 'Tornado Wall', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '18605135'}, 'TOROBLADER' = {'Toro Blader', 'Bull Blader', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1600', '1200', '36088082'}, 'TORPEDODEAIRE' = {'Torpedo de Aire', 'Air Torpedo', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '45943123'}, 'TORPEDOFISH' = {'Pez Torpedo', 'Torpedo Fish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '3', '1000', '1000', '90337190'}, 'TORQUETUNEGEAR' = {'Mecanismo de Afinación del Torque', 'Torque Tune Gear', 'monstruo de unión cantante', 'luz', 'máquina', '1', '0', '0', '79538761'}, 'TORREAPOQLIFUERTE' = {'Torre Apoqlifuerte', 'Apoqliphort Towers', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '10', '3000', '2600', '27279764'}, 'TORREDEBABEL' = {'Torre de Babel', 'Tower of Babel', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '94256039'}, 'TORREDEHUESOABSORBEALMAS' = {'Torre de Hueso Absorbe-almas', 'Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '3', '400', '1500', '63012333'}, 'TORRENTIALREBORN' = {'Renacimiento Torrencial', 'Torrential Reborn', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '7092142'}, 'TORRENTIALTRIBUTE' = {'Tributo Torrencial', 'Torrential Tribute', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '53582587'}, 'TORRETADELENLACE' = {'Torreta del Enlace', 'Link Turret', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '55034079'}, 'TORTUGABLANCADE30000AÑOS' = {'Tortuga Blanca de 30.000 Años', '30,000-Year White Turtle', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '5', '1250', '2100', '11714098'}, 'TORTUGACANGREJO' = {'Tortuga Cangrejo', 'Crab Turtle', 'monstruo de ritual', 'agua', 'aqua', '8', '2550', '2500', '91782219'}, 'TORTUGACATAPULTA' = {'Tortuga Catapulta', 'Catapult Turtle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '5', '1000', '2000', '95727991'}, 'TORTUGADEROCA' = {'Tortuga de Roca', 'Boulder Tortoise', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '6', '1450', '2200', '9540040'}, 'TORTUGADON' = {'Tortuga Don', 'Don Turtle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'reptil', '3', '1100', '1200', '3493978'}, 'TORTUGAELECTROMAGNETICA' = {'Tortuga Electromagnética', 'Electromagnetic Turtle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '0', '1800', '34710660'}, 'TORTUGAGIGANTEQUESEALIMENTADELLAMAS' = {'Tortuga Gigante Que Se Alimenta de Llamas', 'Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '5', '1400', '1800', '96981563'}, 'TORTUGAGORA' = {'Tortuga Gora', 'Gora Turtle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '3', '1100', '1100', '80233946'}, 'TORTUGAGORADELAILUSION' = {'Tortuga Gora de la Ilusión', 'Gora Turtle of Illusion', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '1200', '1400', '42868711'}, 'TORTUGAISLA' = {'Tortuga Isla', 'Island Turtle', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '1100', '2000', '4042268'}, 'TORTUGALA' = {'Tortugala', 'Wingtortoise', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'aqua', '3', '1500', '1400', '10132134'}, 'TORTUGAOVNI' = {'Tortuga OVNI', 'UFO Turtle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'máquina', '4', '1400', '1200', '60806437'}, 'TORTUGAPIRAMIDE' = {'Tortuga Pirámide', 'Pyramid Turtle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'zombi', '4', '1200', '1400', '77044671'}, 'TOTALDEFENSESHOGUN' = {'Shogun de la Defensa Total', 'Total Defense Shogun', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '6', '1550', '2500', '75372290'}, 'TOTEMBIRD' = {'Pájaro Totémico', 'Totem Bird', 'monstruo xyz', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '3', '1900', '1400', '71068247'}, 'TOTEMDRAGON' = {'Dragón Totémico', 'Totem Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'dragón', '2', '400', '200', '564541'}, 'TOTEMFIVE' = {'Los Cinco del Tótem', 'Totem Five', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'roca', '3', '500', '200', '56346071'}, 'TOURBUSFROMTHEUNDERWORLD' = {'Autobús de Recorrido Turístico del Inframundo', 'Tour Bus From the Underworld', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '1000', '1000', '52823314'}, 'TOURBUSTOFORBIDDENREALMS' = {'Autobús de Recorrido Turístico de los Reinos Prohibidos', 'Tour Bus To Forbidden Realms', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '600', '1000', '89732524'}, 'TOURGUIDEFROMTHEUNDERWORLD' = {'Guía Turística del Inframundo', 'Tour Guide From the Underworld', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '1000', '600', '10802915'}, 'TOUROFDOOM' = {'Paseo de la Perdición', 'Tour of Doom', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '62784717'}, 'TOWEROFBABEL' = {'Torre de Babel', 'Tower of Babel', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '94256039'}, 'TOYKNIGHT' = {'Caballero de Juguete', 'Toy Knight', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '200', '1200', '1826676'}, 'TOYMAGICIAN' = {'Mago de Juguete', 'Toy Magician', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1600', '1500', '58132856'}, 'TOYVENDOR' = {'Vendedor de Juguetes', 'Toy Vendor', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '70245411'}, 'TRABAJADORGENEX' = {'Trabajador Genex', 'Genex Worker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'máquina', '3', '1200', '1200', '93882364'}, 'TRABALENGUAS' = {'Trabalenguas', 'Tongue Twister', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '400', '300', '91250514'}, 'TRACKBLACK' = {'Trackblack', 'Trackblack', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'ciberso', '1200', '66226132'}, 'TRADEIN' = {'Canjear', 'Trade-In', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '38120068'}, 'TRADETOAD' = {'Cambiosapo', 'Tradetoad', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '1', '100', '2000', '23408872'}, 'TRADINGPLACES' = {'Trocando Lugares', 'Trading Places', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '63875853'}, 'TRADUCCIONDELDAÑO' = {'Traducción del Daño', 'Damage Translation', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '35268887'}, 'TRAFFICGHOST' = {'Fantasma del Tráfico', 'Traffic Ghost', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '1800', '41248270'}, 'TRAGAPERRASDEMONSTRUOS' = {'Tragaperras de Monstruos', 'Monster Slots', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '9576193'}, 'TRAGARSEELCORTEESTILOSHIRANUI' = {'Tragarse el Corte Estilo Shiranui', 'Shiranui Style Swallow\'s Slash', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '4333086'}, 'TRAGARSEELVOLTEO' = {'Tragarse el Volteo', 'Swallow Flip', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '10651797'}, 'TRAGEDIA' = {'Tragedia', 'Tragedy', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '35686187'}, 'TRAGEDY' = {'Tragedia', 'Tragedy', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '35686187'}, 'TRAGOEDIA' = {'Tragoedia', 'Tragoedia', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '10', '?', '?', '98777036'}, 'TRAGONREVESTIDO' = {'Tragón Revestido', 'Overlay Eater', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'reptil', '2', '300', '800', '81816475'}, 'TRAICIONEROSUPERFICIAL' = {'Traicionero Superficial', 'Vain Betrayer', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '94933468'}, 'TRAICIONGOUKI' = {'Traición Gouki', 'Gouki Face Turn', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '26285557'}, 'TRAIDORDELCAOS' = {'Traidor del Caos', 'Chaos Betrayer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2000', '2000', '34966096'}, 'TRAINCONNECTION' = {'Acoplador de Trenes', 'Train Connection', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '60879050'}, 'TRAININGFURHIREFURALLYOURTRAININGNEEDS' = {'Entrenamiento de Mascota a Sueldo, Para tus Necesidades', 'Training Fur Hire, Fur All Your Training Needs', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '37890974'}, 'TRAKODON' = {'Trakodon', 'Trakodon', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'dinosaurio', '3', '1300', '800', '42348802'}, 'TRAMPABORRATABLERO' = {'Trampa Borra Tablero', 'Trap of Board Eraser', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '3055837'}, 'TRAMPACAZABOBOSE' = {'Trampa Cazabobos E', 'Booby Trap E', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '24425055'}, 'TRAMPADEBOOGIE' = {'Trampa de Boogie', 'Boogie Trap', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '96704974'}, 'TRAMPADEELIMINACION' = {'Trampa de Eliminación', 'Remove Trap', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '51482758'}, 'TRAMPADEINVERSION' = {'Trampa de Inversión', 'Reverse Trap', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '77622396'}, 'TRAMPADELATUMBAIMPERIAL' = {'Trampa de la Tumba Imperial', 'Trap of the Imperial Tomb', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '80955168'}, 'TRAMPADEOSCURIDAD' = {'Trampa de Oscuridad', 'Trap of Darkness', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '79766336'}, 'TRAMPADETOBOGAN' = {'Trampa de Tobogán', 'Trap Dustshoot', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '64697231'}, 'TRAMPAFALSA' = {'Trampa Falsa', 'Fake Trap', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '3027001'}, 'TRAMPAGLOBALDELLEGADOMUNDIAL' = {'Trampa Global del Legado Mundial', 'World Legacy Trap Globe', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '16329071'}, 'TRAMPUPPERCUT' = {'Trampuppercut', 'Setuppercut', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '19590644'}, 'TRANCEARCHFIEND' = {'Archidemonio del Trance', 'Trance Archfiend', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1500', '500', '94283662'}, 'TRANCEDELAGALAXIA' = {'Trance de la Galaxia', 'Galaxy Trance', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '63956833'}, 'TRANCEELESPADACHINMAGICO' = {'Trance el Espadachín Mágico', 'Trance the Magic Swordsman', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '6', '2600', '200', '14214060'}, 'TRANCEFAMILIAR' = {'Trancefamiliar', 'Trancefamiliar', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'psíquico', '1', '0', '0', '7969770'}, 'TRANCETHEMAGICSWORDSMAN' = {'Trance el Espadachín Mágico', 'Trance the Magic Swordsman', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '6', '2600', '200', '14214060'}, 'TRANSCENDENTWINGS' = {'Alas Trascendentes', 'Transcendent Wings', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '25573054'}, 'TRANSCICADA' = {'Transcigarra', 'Transcicada', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'insecto', '3', '800', '1000', '1799464'}, 'TRANSCIGARRA' = {'Transcigarra', 'Transcicada', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'insecto', '3', '800', '1000', '1799464'}, 'TRANSCODETALKER' = {'Transcodificador Hablador', 'Transcode Talker', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'ciberso', '2300', '46947713'}, 'TRANSCODIFICADORHABLADOR' = {'Transcodificador Hablador', 'Transcode Talker', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'ciberso', '2300', '46947713'}, 'TRANSFERENCIADELPENDULO' = {'Transferencia del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Transfer', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '19501924'}, 'TRANSFORMACIONCELESTIAL' = {'Transformación Celestial', 'Celestial Transformation', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '28890974'}, 'TRANSFORMINGSPHERE' = {'Esfera Transformadora', 'Transforming Sphere', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '3', '100', '100', '66094973'}, 'TRANSICIONDELALMA' = {'Transición del Alma', 'Soul Transition', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '88197162'}, 'TRANSICIONMORFOTRONICA' = {'Transición Morfotrónica', 'Morphtransition', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '92890308'}, 'TRANSMIGRACIONDEOJOSROJOS' = {'Transmigración de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Transmigration', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '45410988'}, 'TRANSMIGRACIONTAQUIONICA' = {'Transmigración Taquiónica', 'Tachyon Transmigration', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '8038143'}, 'TRANSMIGRATIONBREAK' = {'Ruptura de la Transmigración', 'Transmigration Break', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '66100045'}, 'TRANSMISSIONGEAR' = {'Caja de Velocidades', 'Transmission Gear', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '58297729'}, 'TRANSMODIFICAR' = {'Transmodificar', 'Transmodify', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '5288597'}, 'TRANSMODIFY' = {'Transmodificar', 'Transmodify', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '5288597'}, 'TRANSPLANTEDEADN' = {'Transplante de ADN', 'DNA Transplant', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '56769674'}, 'TRANSPORTADORDEARTILUGIOS' = {'Transportador de Artilugios', 'Gadget Hauler', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '6', '1300', '0', '28002611'}, 'TRANSPORTADORDEMATERIAINTERDIMENSIONAL' = {'Transportador de Materia Interdimensional', 'Interdimensional Matter Transporter', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '36261276'}, 'TRANSPORTEDELTAKOZMO' = {'Transporte Delta Kozmo', 'Kozmo Delta Shuttle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '5', '2000', '2000', '37679169'}, 'TRANSPORTEDEUNION' = {'Transporte de Unión', 'Union Carrier', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'máquina', '1000', '83152482'}, 'TRANSVERSALDEDEPURACION' = {'Transversal de Depuración', 'Cross Debug', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '2', '900', '600', '9097866'}, 'TRAPDUSTSHOOT' = {'Trampa de Tobogán', 'Trap Dustshoot', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '64697231'}, 'TRAPEATER' = {'Cometrampas', 'Trap Eater', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1900', '1600', '13821299'}, 'TRAPEZOEDROPROHIBIDO' = {'Trapezoedro Prohibido', 'Forbidden Trapezohedron', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '49033797'}, 'TRAPHOLE' = {'Agujero Trampa', 'Trap Hole', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '4206964'}, 'TRAPHOLEOFSPIKES' = {'Agujero Trampa de Picos', 'Trap Hole of Spikes', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '75902998'}, 'TRAPJAMMER' = {'Disruptor de Trampa', 'Trap Jammer', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '19252988'}, 'TRAPMASTER' = {'Amo de Trampa', 'Trap Master', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '3', '500', '1100', '46461247'}, 'TRAPOFBOARDERASER' = {'Trampa Borra Tablero', 'Trap of Board Eraser', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '3055837'}, 'TRAPOFDARKNESS' = {'Trampa de Oscuridad', 'Trap of Darkness', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '79766336'}, 'TRAPOFTHEIMPERIALTOMB' = {'Trampa de la Tumba Imperial', 'Trap of the Imperial Tomb', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '80955168'}, 'TRAPREACTOR・YFI' = {'Reactor de Trampas·ÍG', 'Trap Reactor・Y FI', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '4', '800', '1800', '52286175'}, 'TRAPRECLAMATION' = {'Reclamación de Trampa', 'Trap Reclamation', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '2122975'}, 'TRAPSTUN' = {'Aturdir a la Trampa', 'Trap Stun', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '59616123'}, 'TRAPTRICK' = {'Truco de Trampa', 'Trap Trick', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '80101899'}, 'TRAPTRIXALLOMERUS' = {'Atrapadora Allomerus', 'Traptrix Allomerus', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '2200', '600', '59071624'}, 'TRAPTRIXATRAX' = {'Atrapadora Atrax', 'Traptrix Atrax', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '1800', '1000', '55428242'}, 'TRAPTRIXDIONAEA' = {'Dionaea Atrapadora', 'Traptrix Dionaea', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '4', '1700', '1100', '45803070'}, 'TRAPTRIXMANTIS' = {'Atrapadora Mantis', 'Traptrix Mantis', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '1500', '1300', '82738277'}, 'TRAPTRIXMYRMELEO' = {'Atrapadora Mirmeleóntida', 'Traptrix Myrmeleo', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '1600', '1200', '91812341'}, 'TRAPTRIXNEPENTHES' = {'Atrapadora Nepenthes', 'Traptrix Nepenthes', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '4', '800', '2000', '28201945'}, 'TRAPTRIXRAFFLESIA' = {'Rafflesia Atrapadora', 'Traptrix Rafflesia', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'planta', '4', '300', '2500', '6511113'}, 'TRAPTRIXSERA' = {'Atrapadora Sera', 'Traptrix Sera', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'planta', '800', '73639099'}, 'TRAPTRIXTRAPHOLENIGHTMARE' = {'Pesadilla del Agujero Trampa de la Atrapadora', 'Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '29616929'}, 'TRASCENDENCIAESPACIOTEMPORAL' = {'Trascendencia Espaciotemporal', 'Spacetime Transcendence', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '39041729'}, 'TRASCENDENCIASINCRO' = {'Trascendencia Sincro', 'Synchro Transcend', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '57246528'}, 'TRATADODENOMENCLATURAUNIFORME' = {'Tratado de Nomenclatura Uniforme', 'Treaty on Uniform Nomenclature', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '13685271'}, 'TRATODEFANTASMA' = {'Trato de Fantasma', 'Deal of Phantom', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '69122763'}, 'TRATOOSCURO' = {'Trato Oscuro', 'Dark Deal', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '65824822'}, 'TRATOSDELMUNDOOSCURO' = {'Tratos del Mundo Oscuro', 'Dark World Dealings', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '74117290'}, 'TRAVESURASDELOSGNOMOS' = {'Travesuras de los Gnomos', 'Mischief of the Gnomes', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '164710'}, 'TRAVESURASDELOSYOKAI' = {'Travesuras de los Yokai', 'Mischief of the Yokai', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '29795530'}, 'TRAZADORCOHETTE' = {'Trazador Cohette', 'Rokket Tracer', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '4', '1600', '1000', '68464358'}, 'TREACHEROUSTRAPHOLE' = {'Agujero Trampa Traicionero', 'Treacherous Trap Hole', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '99590524'}, 'TREASUREMAP' = {'Mapa del Tesoro', 'Treasure Map', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '54762426'}, 'TREASUREPANDA' = {'Panda del Tesoro', 'Treasure Panda', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1100', '2000', '45221020'}, 'TREATYONUNIFORMNOMENCLATURE' = {'Tratado de Nomenclatura Uniforme', 'Treaty on Uniform Nomenclature', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '13685271'}, 'TREBOLMARAVILLOSO' = {'Trébol Maravilloso', 'Wonder Clover', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '38568567'}, 'TREBUCHETDECABRERACRONOMALO' = {'Trebuchet de Cabrera Cronómalo', 'Chronomaly Cabrera Trebuchet', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '0', '1800', '20154092'}, 'TREEBORNFROG' = {'RANA Arbórea', 'Treeborn Frog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '1', '100', '100', '12538374'}, 'TREEOTTER' = {'Nutria Arborícola', 'Tree Otter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'bestia', '2', '1200', '100', '71759912'}, 'TREGUA' = {'Tregua', 'Ceasefire', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '36468556'}, 'TREGUAFORZOSA' = {'Tregua Forzosa', 'Forced Ceasefire', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '97806240'}, 'TREMENDOUSFIRE' = {'Fuego Tremendo', 'Tremendous Fire', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '46918794'}, 'TRENBALASUPEREXPRESO' = {'Tren Bala Súper Expreso', 'Super Express Bullet Train', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '10', '3000', '0', '52481437'}, 'TRENBLINDADOPESADOLOBOHIERRO' = {'Tren Blindado Pesado Lobohierro', 'Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '2200', '2200', '49121795'}, 'TRENDECARGAPESADADERRICRANE' = {'Tren de Carga Pesada Derricrane', 'Heavy Freight Train Derricrane', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '10', '2800', '2000', '13647631'}, 'TRENEXPRESOTROLLEYOLLEY' = {'Tren Expreso Trolley Olley', 'Express Train Trolley Olley', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1800', '1000', '7080743'}, 'TRENT' = {'Trent', 'Trent', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'planta', '5', '1500', '1800', '78780140'}, 'TRESESPECTROS' = {'Tres Espectros', 'Tri-Wight', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '96383838'}, 'TRESMILAGUJAS' = {'Tres Mil Agujas', 'Three Thousand Needles', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '8', '3000', '1800', '7852878'}, 'TRESTROLLSTROLEANDO' = {'Tres Trolls Troleando', 'Three Trolling Trolls', 'monstruo cantante', 'agua', 'guerrero-bestia', '3', '1000', '1300', '43464884'}, 'TRIALANDTRIBULATION' = {'Ensayo y Tribulación', 'Trial and Tribulation', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '26285788'}, 'TRIALOFNIGHTMARE' = {'Juicio Infernal', 'Trial of Nightmare', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1300', '900', '77827521'}, 'TRIALOFTHEPRINCESSES' = {'Juicio de las Princesas', 'Trial of the Princesses', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '72709014'}, 'TRIAMIDCRUISER' = {'Crucero Trirámide', 'Triamid Cruiser', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '45383307'}, 'TRIAMIDDANCER' = {'Bailarina Trirámide', 'Triamid Dancer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '3', '600', '1900', '69529337'}, 'TRIAMIDFORTRESS' = {'Fortaleza Trirámide', 'Triamid Fortress', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '9989792'}, 'TRIAMIDHUNTER' = {'Cazador Trirámide', 'Triamid Hunter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '3', '1400', '1100', '95923441'}, 'TRIAMIDKINGOLEM' = {'Reygólem Trirámide', 'Triamid Kingolem', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '72772445'}, 'TRIAMIDMASTER' = {'Amo Trirámide', 'Triamid Master', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '1800', '700', '32912040'}, 'TRIAMIDPULSE' = {'Pulso Trirámide', 'Triamid Pulse', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '96100333'}, 'TRIAMIDSPHINX' = {'Esfinge Trirámide', 'Triamid Sphinx', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '10', '2500', '2500', '68406755'}, 'TRIANDGUESS' = {'Prueba-y-Error', 'Tri-and-Guess', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '73988674'}, 'TRIANGLEECSTASYSPARK' = {'Chispa de Éxtasis Triangular', 'Triangle Ecstasy Spark', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '12181376'}, 'TRIANGLEPOWER' = {'Poder del Triángulo', 'Triangle Power', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '32298781'}, 'TRIANGULOMAGICODELABARRERADEHIELO' = {'Triángulo Mágico de la Barrera de Hielo', 'Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '64990807'}, 'TRIANGULOMISTERIOSO' = {'Triángulo Misterioso', 'Mysterious Triangle', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '53291093'}, 'TRIASHIERARCHIA' = {'Trias Hierarchia', 'Trias Hierarchia', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '9', '1900', '2900', '26866984'}, 'TRIBEINFECTINGVIRUS' = {'Virus Infecta-Tribu', 'Tribe-Infecting Virus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '1600', '1000', '33184167'}, 'TRIBESHOCKINGVIRUS' = {'Virus de Choque Tribal', 'Tribe-Shocking Virus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'trueno', '4', '1700', '1000', '86361354'}, 'TRIBLAZEACCELERATOR' = {'Acelerador de Llama Triple', 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '21420702'}, 'TRIBUDELAOREJADEGATO' = {'Tribu de la Oreja de Gato', 'Cat\'s Ear Tribe', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '1', '200', '100', '95841282'}, 'TRIBUNALDEJUSTICIA' = {'Tribunal de Justicia', 'Court of Justice', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '24449083'}, 'TRIBUTEBURIAL' = {'Ofrecimiento Sepulcro', 'Tribute Burial', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '80230510'}, 'TRIBUTEDOLL' = {'Muñeco del Tributo', 'Tribute Doll', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '2903036'}, 'TRIBUTETOTHEDOOMED' = {'Sacrificio a los Condenados', 'Tribute to The Doomed', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '79759861'}, 'TRIBUTODEAMARILIS' = {'Tributo de Amarilis', 'Amarylease', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '1', '100', '200', '18988391'}, 'TRIBUTODELALMA' = {'Tributo del Alma', 'Soul Levy', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '87844926'}, 'TRIBUTOREAL' = {'Tributo Real', 'Royal Tribute', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '72405967'}, 'TRIBUTOTORRENCIAL' = {'Tributo Torrencial', 'Torrential Tribute', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '53582587'}, 'TRICICLO' = {'Triciclo', 'Tricular', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '300', '300', '20797524'}, 'TRICKBOX' = {'Caja de Trucos', 'Trick Box', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '93983867'}, 'TRICKSTARBANDSWEETGUITAR' = {'Bromiestrella Banda Guitarradulce', 'Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'hada', '7', '2200', '1200', '91272072'}, 'TRICKSTARBELLAMADONNA' = {'Bromiestrella Bella Madonna', 'Trickstar Bella Madonna', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'hada', '2800', '41302052'}, 'TRICKSTARBLACKCATBAT' = {'Bromiestrella Gatomurciélago Negro', 'Trickstar Black Catbat', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'hada', '2000', '94626871'}, 'TRICKSTARBLOOM' = {'Bromiestrella Florecida', 'Trickstar Bloom', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'hada', '100', '77307161'}, 'TRICKSTARBOUQUET' = {'Ramillete Bromiestrella', 'Trickstar Bouquet', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '99890852'}, 'TRICKSTARCANDINA' = {'Bromiestrella Trompeta', 'Trickstar Candina', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '1800', '400', '61283655'}, 'TRICKSTARCOROBANE' = {'Bromiestrella Cicuta', 'Trickstar Corobane', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '5', '2000', '1000', '98169343'}, 'TRICKSTARCRIMSONHEART' = {'Bromiestrella Corazón Carmesí', 'Trickstar Crimson Heart', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'hada', '2000', '51011872'}, 'TRICKSTARDELFIENDIUM' = {'Bromiestrella Delfiendium', 'Trickstar Delfiendium', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'hada', '2200', '3792766'}, 'TRICKSTARDIVARIDIS' = {'Bromiestrella Divaridis', 'Trickstar Divaridis', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'hada', '1800', '14365823'}, 'TRICKSTARFES' = {'Festival Bromiestrella', 'Trickstar Fes', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '62481203'}, 'TRICKSTARFOXGLOVEWITCH' = {'Bromiestrella Bruja Dedalera', 'Trickstar Foxglove Witch', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'hada', '2200', '86750474'}, 'TRICKSTARFUSION' = {'Fusión Bromiestrella', 'Trickstar Fusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '88693151'}, 'TRICKSTARHOLLYANGEL' = {'Bromiestrella Ángel Malva', 'Trickstar Holly Angel', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'hada', '2000', '32448765'}, 'TRICKSTARLIGHTARENA' = {'Estadio Iluminado Bromiestrella', 'Trickstar Light Arena', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '63492244'}, 'TRICKSTARLIGHTSTAGE' = {'Escenario Iluminado Bromiestrella', 'Trickstar Light Stage', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '35371948'}, 'TRICKSTARLILYBELL' = {'Bromiestrella Campanalirio', 'Trickstar Lilybell', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '2', '800', '2000', '98700941'}, 'TRICKSTARLIVESTAGE' = {'Escenario en Vivo Bromiestrella', 'Trickstar Live Stage', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '51208046'}, 'TRICKSTARLYCORIS' = {'Bromiestrella Lycoris', 'Trickstar Lycoris', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '1600', '1200', '35199656'}, 'TRICKSTARMAGICALLAUREL' = {'Bromiestrella Laurel Mágico', 'Trickstar Magical Laurel', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '22159429'}, 'TRICKSTARMANDRAKE' = {'Bromiestrella Mandrágora', 'Trickstar Mandrake', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '2', '0', '1000', '22219822'}, 'TRICKSTARNARKISSUS' = {'Bromiestrella Narcibeso', 'Trickstar Narkissus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '1000', '1800', '91505214'}, 'TRICKSTARNIGHTSHADE' = {'Bromiestrella Belladona', 'Trickstar Nightshade', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '1', '100', '0', '86825114'}, 'TRICKSTARREINCARNATION' = {'Reencarnación Bromiestrella', 'Trickstar Reincarnation', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '21076084'}, 'TRICKSTARRHODODE' = {'Bromiestrella Rododendro', 'Trickstar Rhodode', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '1400', '1900', '59604521'}, 'TRICKYSPELL4' = {'Conjuro Difícil 4', 'Tricky Spell 4', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '75622824'}, 'TRICORNIODELRELAMPAGO' = {'Tricornio del Relámpago', 'Lightning Tricorn', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'luz', 'bestia', '8', '2800', '2000', '49389523'}, 'TRICULAR' = {'Triciclo', 'Tricular', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '300', '300', '20797524'}, 'TRIDENTDRAGION' = {'Dragón Tridente', 'Trident Dragion', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'fuego', 'dragón', '10', '3000', '2800', '39402797'}, 'TRIDENTEFOTONICO' = {'Tridente Fotónico', 'Photon Trident', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '51589188'}, 'TRIDENTWARRIOR' = {'Guerrero del Tridente', 'Trident Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1800', '1200', '20474741'}, 'TRIEDGELEVIA' = {'Levia de Tres Filos', 'Tri-Edge Levia', 'monstruo xyz', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '3', '1800', '1500', '68836428'}, 'TRIFORTALEZATOPS' = {'Trifortalezatops', 'Trifortressops', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '6', '1600', '2800', '12275533'}, 'TRIFORTRESSOPS' = {'Trifortalezatops', 'Trifortressops', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '6', '1600', '2800', '12275533'}, 'TRIGATEWIZARD' = {'Hechicero Triportal', 'Tri-Gate Wizard', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'ciberso', '2200', '32617464'}, 'TRIGGEREDSUMMON' = {'Invocación Disparada', 'Triggered Summon', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '96148285'}, 'TRIGGERINGWURM' = {'Lombriz Disparadora', 'Triggering Wurm', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '2', '600', '600', '95504778'}, 'TRIGON' = {'Trigon', 'Trigon', 'monstruo de unión', 'fuego', 'dragón', '3', '500', '1700', '48568032'}, 'TRIHORNEDDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Tres Cuernos', 'Tri-Horned Dragon', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '8', '2850', '2350', '39111158'}, 'TRINIDADNOVACARMESIELSEÑORCUBICOOSCURO' = {'Trinidad Nova Carmesí el Señor Cúbico Oscuro', 'Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '10', '4500', '3000', '72664875'}, 'TRINIDADTINDANGULO' = {'Trinidad Tindángulo', 'Tindangle Trinity', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '0', '1500', '11375683'}, 'TRIO' = {'Trio', 'Three of a Kind', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '47594192'}, 'TRIOOJAMA' = {'Trio Ojama', 'Ojama Trio', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '29843091'}, 'TRIPLEBURSTDRAGON' = {'Dragón Triple Explosión', 'Triple Burst Dragon', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '2400', '49725936'}, 'TRIPLEESTRELLATRION' = {'Triple Estrella Trion', 'Triple Star Trion', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '1', '100', '100', '34796454'}, 'TRIPLESTARTRION' = {'Triple Estrella Trion', 'Triple Star Trion', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '1', '100', '100', '34796454'}, 'TRIPODFISH' = {'Pez Trípode', 'Tripod Fish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '3', '300', '1300', '61254509'}, 'TRIPWIREBEAST' = {'Bestia de Cable Tendido', 'Tripwire Beast', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'trueno', '4', '1200', '1300', '45042329'}, 'TRISBAENATOPOLOGICO' = {'Trisbaena Topológico', 'Topologic Trisbaena', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '2500', '72529749'}, 'TRISHULADRAGONDELABARRERADEHIELO' = {'Trishula, Dragón de la Barrera de Hielo', 'Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'agua', 'dragón', '9', '2700', '2000', '52687916'}, 'TRISHULADRAGONDELAPRISIONDEHIELO' = {'Trishula, Dragón de la Prisión de Hielo', 'Trishula, the Dragon of Icy Imprisonment', 'monstruo de fusión', 'agua', 'dragón', '9', '2700', '2000', '15661378'}, 'TRISHULADRAGONOFTHEICEBARRIER' = {'Trishula, Dragón de la Barrera de Hielo', 'Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'agua', 'dragón', '9', '2700', '2000', '52687916'}, 'TRISHULATHEDRAGONOFICYIMPRISONMENT' = {'Trishula, Dragón de la Prisión de Hielo', 'Trishula, the Dragon of Icy Imprisonment', 'monstruo de fusión', 'agua', 'dragón', '9', '2700', '2000', '15661378'}, 'TRISTANCABALLERODELINFRAMUNDO' = {'Tristán, Caballero del Inframundo', 'Tristan, Knight of the Underworld', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '4', '1800', '0', '96163807'}, 'TRISTANKNIGHTOFTHEUNDERWORLD' = {'Tristán, Caballero del Inframundo', 'Tristan, Knight of the Underworld', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '4', '1800', '0', '96163807'}, 'TRITONESPINADO' = {'Tritón Espinado', 'Spined Gillman', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '3', '1300', '0', '42463414'}, 'TRITURADORDEPAPEL' = {'Triturador de Papel', 'Shreddder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1600', '1000', '3603242'}, 'TRIWIGHT' = {'Tres Espectros', 'Tri-Wight', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '96383838'}, 'TROCANDOLUGARES' = {'Trocando Lugares', 'Trading Places', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '63875853'}, 'TROJANBLAST' = {'Explosión Troyana', 'Trojan Blast', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '63323539'}, 'TROJANGLADIATORBEAST' = {'Caballo de Troya de Bestias Gladiador', 'Trojan Gladiator Beast', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '76384284'}, 'TRONODELNECROVALLE' = {'Trono del Necrovalle', 'Necrovalley Throne', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '37561138'}, 'TROOPDRAGON' = {'Tropa Dragón', 'Troop Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'dragón', '2', '700', '800', '55013285'}, 'TROPADRAGON' = {'Tropa Dragón', 'Troop Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'dragón', '2', '700', '800', '55013285'}, 'TROPAPEQUEÑA' = {'Tropa Pequeña', 'Little Trooper', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '1', '900', '500', '73702909'}, 'TROPASDECHOQUEDELABARRERADEHIELO' = {'Tropas de Choque de la Barrera de Hielo', 'Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '1500', '800', '38528901'}, 'TROPAVOLADORAKOZMO' = {'Tropavoladora Kozmo', 'Kozmo Soartroopers', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'psíquico', '3', '1000', '1000', '1274455'}, 'TROPEZANDO' = {'Tropezando', 'Stumbling', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '34646691'}, 'TROPOSFERA' = {'Troposfera', 'Troposphere', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '6', '2400', '2000', '72144675'}, 'TROPOSPHERE' = {'Troposfera', 'Troposphere', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '6', '2400', '2000', '72144675'}, 'TROVADORADELOCEANOPROFUNDO' = {'Trovadora del Océano Profundo', 'Deep Sea Minstrel', 'monstruo cantante', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '3', '1200', '1500', '71978434'}, 'TROZODEBAMBU' = {'Trozo de Bambú', 'Bamboo Scrap', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '28062325'}, 'TRUCKROID' = {'Truckroid', 'Truckroid', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1000', '2000', '61538782'}, 'TRUCODETRAMPA' = {'Truco de Trampa', 'Trap Trick', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '80101899'}, 'TRUEDRACOAPOCALYPSE' = {'Apocalipsis del Verdadero Draco', 'True Draco Apocalypse', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '61529473'}, 'TRUEDRACOHERITAGE' = {'La Herencia del Verdadero Draco', 'True Draco Heritage', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '49430782'}, 'TRUEEXODIA' = {'Exodia Verdadero', 'True Exodia', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '37984331'}, 'TRUEKINGAGNIMAZUDTHEVANISHER' = {'Rey Verdadero Agnizamud, el Vaporizador', 'True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'wyrm', '9', '2900', '1900', '96746083'}, 'TRUEKINGBAHRASTOSTHEFATHOMER' = {'Rey Verdadero Bahrastos, del Fondo del Mar', 'True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'wyrm', '9', '1800', '3000', '82321037'}, 'TRUEKINGLITHOSAGYMTHEDISASTER' = {'Rey Verdadero Lithosagym, el Desastre', 'True King Lithosagym, the Disaster', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'wyrm', '9', '2500', '2300', '30539496'}, 'TRUEKINGOFALLCALAMITIES' = {'Rey Verdadero de Todas las Calamidades', 'True King of All Calamities', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'wyrm', '9', '3000', '3000', '88581108'}, 'TRUEKINGSRETURN' = {'El Regreso del Rey Verdadero', 'True King\'s Return', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '35125879'}, 'TRUENO(RAIMEI)' = {'Trueno (Raimei)', 'Raimei', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '56260110'}, 'TRUENOAZULT45' = {'Trueno Azul T-45', 'Blue Thunder T-45', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '1700', '1000', '14089428'}, 'TRUENODELSEÑOR' = {'Trueno del Señor', 'Thunder of Ruler', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '91781589'}, 'TRUENONEGRO' = {'Trueno Negro', 'Black Thunder', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '52833089'}, 'TRUEQUEDEPENDULO' = {'Trueque de Péndulo', 'Pendulum Switch', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '42378577'}, 'TRUSTGUARDIAN' = {'Guardián de la Confianza', 'Trust Guardian', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '0', '800', '87319876'}, 'TSUCHIGUMOELMAYAKASHITOXICO' = {'Tsuchigumo, el Mayakashi Tóxico', 'Tsuchigumo, the Poisonous Mayakashi', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'zombi', '5', '2000', '1800', '77092311'}, 'TSUCHIGUMOTHEPOISONOUSMAYAKASHI' = {'Tsuchigumo, el Mayakashi Tóxico', 'Tsuchigumo, the Poisonous Mayakashi', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'zombi', '5', '2000', '1800', '77092311'}, 'TSUCHINOKODEDIENTESTERRENALES' = {'Tsuchinoko de Dientes Terrenales', 'Terrene Toothed Tsuchinoko', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'reptil', '3', '1600', '500', '77428945'}, 'TSUKAHAGIELMAYAKASHITOXICO' = {'Tsukahagi, el Mayakashi Tóxico', 'Tsukahagi, the Poisonous Mayakashi', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'zombi', '2', '0', '2000', '5325155'}, 'TSUKAHAGITHEPOISONOUSMAYAKASHI' = {'Tsukahagi, el Mayakashi Tóxico', 'Tsukahagi, the Poisonous Mayakashi', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'zombi', '2', '0', '2000', '5325155'}, 'TSUKUMOSLASH' = {'Corte Tsukumo', 'Tsukumo Slash', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '25334372'}, 'TSUKUYOMI' = {'Tsukuyomi', 'Tsukuyomi', 'monstruo spirit', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1100', '1400', '34853266'}, 'TUALATIN' = {'Tualatin', 'Tualatin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '8', '2800', '2500', '27769400'}, 'TUBODEESPEJISMOS' = {'Tubo de Espejismos', 'Mirage Tube', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '48017809'}, 'TULIPANNATURIA' = {'Tulipán Naturia', 'Naturia Tulip', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'planta', '2', '600', '1500', '70261145'}, 'TUMBASIMPERIALESDELNECROVALLE' = {'Tumbas Imperiales del Necrovalle', 'Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '90434657'}, 'TUMULTODEMASCOTAASUELDO' = {'Tumulto de Mascota a Sueldo', 'Mayhem Fur Hire', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '91405870'}, 'TUNEDMAGICIAN' = {'Maga Afinada', 'Tuned Magician', 'monstruo géminis', 'viento', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1800', '1600', '47459126'}, 'TUNERCAPTURE' = {'Captura del Cantante', 'Tuner Capture', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '50951359'}, 'TUNERSBARRIER' = {'Barrera del Cantante', 'Tuner\'s Barrier', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '5609226'}, 'TUNERSHIGH' = {'Euforia del Cantante', 'Tuner\'s High', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '85821180'}, 'TUNERSSCHEME' = {'Plan del Cantante', 'Tuner\'s Scheme', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '70284332'}, 'TUNEWARRIOR' = {'Guerrero de la Canción', 'Tune Warrior', 'monstruo cantante normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '3', '1600', '200', '74093656'}, 'TUNICADELMAGO' = {'Túnica del Mago', 'Magician\'s Robe', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '700', '2000', '71696014'}, 'TUNING' = {'Afinación', 'Tuning', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '96363153'}, 'TUNINGGUM' = {'Goma de Afinar', 'Tuning Gum', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '400', '1200', '82744076'}, 'TUNINGMAGICIAN' = {'Mago de la Afinación', 'Tuning Magician', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '54941203'}, 'TUNINGWARE' = {'Equipo de Afinación', 'Tuningware', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '1', '100', '300', '92676637'}, 'TURBOBOOSTER' = {'Aumento Turbo', 'Turbo Booster', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '1', '0', '0', '60187739'}, 'TURBOCANNON' = {'Cañón Turbo', 'Turbo Cannon', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'fuego', 'máquina', '3', '0', '0', '13574687'}, 'TURBOROCKET' = {'Cohete Turbo', 'Turbo Rocket', 'monstruo cantante', 'viento', 'máquina', '2', '0', '0', '6142213'}, 'TURBOSINCRON' = {'Turbo Sincrón', 'Turbo Synchron', 'monstruo cantante', 'viento', 'máquina', '1', '100', '500', '67270095'}, 'TURBOSYNCHRON' = {'Turbo Sincrón', 'Turbo Synchron', 'monstruo cantante', 'viento', 'máquina', '1', '100', '500', '67270095'}, 'TURBOWARRIOR' = {'Guerrero Turbo', 'Turbo Warrior', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'viento', 'guerrero', '6', '2500', '1500', '46195773'}, 'TURNABOUT' = {'¡Media Vuelta!', 'Turnabout', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '74611888'}, 'TURNINGOFTHEWORLD' = {'Giros del Mundo', 'Turning of the World', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '95612049'}, 'TURRETWARRIOR' = {'Guerrero Torreta', 'Turret Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '5', '1200', '2000', '88559132'}, 'TURTLEBIRD' = {'Pájaro Tortuga', 'Turtle Bird', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '6', '1900', '1700', '72929454'}, 'TURTLEOATH' = {'Juramento de Tortuga', 'Turtle Oath', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '76806714'}, 'TURTLERACCOON' = {'Mapache Tortuga', 'Turtle Raccoon', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '3', '700', '900', '17441953'}, 'TURTLETIGER' = {'Tigre Tortuga', 'Turtle Tiger', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '1000', '1500', '37313348'}, 'TURUPURUN' = {'Turu-Purun', 'Turu-Purun', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '450', '500', '59053232'}, 'TUTANMASK' = {'Máscara Tutan', 'Tutan Mask', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '3149764'}, 'TWILIGHTCLOTH' = {'Tela del Atardecer', 'Twilight Cloth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '83747250'}, 'TWILIGHTERASER' = {'Borrador del Atardecer', 'Twilight Eraser', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '57348141'}, 'TWILIGHTNINJAGETSUGATHESHOGUN' = {'Ninja del Ocaso Getsuga, el Shogun', 'Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '8', '2000', '3000', '76930964'}, 'TWILIGHTNINJAJOGEN' = {'Ninja del Ocaso Jo-gen', 'Twilight Ninja Jogen', 'monstruo de péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '7', '2000', '1000', '79441381'}, 'TWILIGHTNINJAKAGEN' = {'Ninja del Ocaso Ka-gen', 'Twilight Ninja Kagen', 'monstruo de péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '1', '0', '2000', '6830480'}, 'TWILIGHTNINJANICHIRINTHECHUNIN' = {'Ninja del Ocaso Nichirin, el Chunin', 'Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '6', '2300', '1000', '40945356'}, 'TWILIGHTNINJASHINGETSU' = {'Ninja del Ocaso Shingetsu', 'Twilight Ninja Shingetsu', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '4', '1500', '100', '14541657'}, 'TWILIGHTROSEKNIGHT' = {'Caballero de la Rosa del Atardecer', 'Twilight Rose Knight', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '3', '1000', '1000', '2986553'}, 'TWILIGHTTWINDRAGONS' = {'Dragones Gemelos del Atardecer', 'Twilight Twin Dragons', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '60431417'}, 'TWINBARRELDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Barriles Gemelos', 'Twin-Barrel Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '4', '1700', '200', '70050374'}, 'TWINHEADEDBEAST' = {'Bestia Cabezasgemelas', 'Twinheaded Beast', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'bestia', '6', '1700', '1900', '82035781'}, 'TWINHEADEDBEHEMOTH' = {'Behemoth de Dos Cabezas', 'Twin-Headed Behemoth', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'dragón', '3', '1500', '1200', '43586926'}, 'TWINHEADEDFIREDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Fuego de Cabezas Gemelas', 'Twin-Headed Fire Dragon', 'monstruo normal', 'fuego', 'piro', '6', '2200', '1700', '78984772'}, 'TWINHEADEDTHUNDERDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Trueno de Cabezas Gemelas', 'Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'trueno', '7', '2800', '2100', '54752875'}, 'TWINHEADEDWOLF' = {'Lobo de Dos Cabezas', 'Twin-Headed Wolf', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1500', '1000', '88132637'}, 'TWINLONGRODS1' = {'Varas Largas Gemelas 1', 'Twin Long Rods 1', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '3', '900', '700', '60589682'}, 'TWINLONGRODS2' = {'Varas Largas Gemelas 2', 'Twin Long Rods 2', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '3', '850', '700', '29692206'}, 'TWINPHOTONLIZARD' = {'Lagarto Gemelo Fotónico', 'Twin Photon Lizard', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'dragón', '6', '2400', '1000', '29455728'}, 'TWINSHIELDDEFENDER' = {'Defensor de Escudos Gemelos', 'Twin-Shield Defender', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '700', '1600', '24025620'}, 'TWINSWORDMARAUDER' = {'Merodeador de Espadas Gemelas', 'Twin-Sword Marauder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '4', '1600', '1000', '40225398'}, 'TWINSWORDSOFFLASHINGLIGHTTRYCE' = {'Espadas Gemelas de Luz Cegadora - Tryce', 'Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '21900719'}, 'TWINTRIANGLEDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Triángulos Gemelos', 'Twin Triangle Dragon', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '1200', '66015185'}, 'TWINTWISTERS' = {'Torbellinos Gemelos', 'Twin Twisters', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '43898403'}, 'TWISTER' = {'Torbellino', 'Twister', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '45939841'}, 'TWOFORONETEAM' = {'Equipo de Dos por Uno', 'Two-for-One Team', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '2', '1200', '1200', '89928517'}, 'TWOFROGSWITHONEHOP' = {'Dos Sapos de un Brinco', 'Two Frogs with One Hop', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '6203182'}, 'TWOHEADEDKINGREX' = {'Rey de Dos Cabezas Rex', 'Two-Headed King Rex', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'dinosaurio', '4', '1600', '1200', '94119974'}, 'TWOMANCELLBATTLE' = {'Célula de Batalla de Dos Hombres', 'Two-Man Cell Battle', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '25578802'}, 'TWOMOUTHDARKRULER' = {'Gobernador Oscuro Dos Bocas', 'Two-Mouth Darkruler', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'dinosaurio', '3', '900', '700', '57305373'}, 'TWOPRONGEDATTACK' = {'Ataque Doble Flanqueado', 'Two-Pronged Attack', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '83887306'}, 'TWOTHOUSANDNEEDLES' = {'Dos Mil Agujas', 'Two Thousand Needles', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '5', '2000', '1800', '83228073'}, 'TYHONE' = {'Tyhone', 'Tyhone', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '1200', '1400', '72842870'}, 'TYHONE2' = {'Tyhone 2', 'Tyhone #2', 'monstruo normal', 'fuego', 'dragón', '6', '1700', '1900', '56789759'}, 'TYLERELGRANGUERRERO' = {'Tyler el Gran Guerrero', 'Tyler the Great Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '8', '3000', '1500', '68811206'}, 'TYLERTHEGREATWARRIOR' = {'Tyler el Gran Guerrero', 'Tyler the Great Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '8', '3000', '1500', '68811206'}, 'TYPEZEROMAGICCRUSHER' = {'Aplastador Mágico Tipo Cero', 'Type Zero Magic Crusher', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '21237481'}, 'TYPHOON' = {'Tifón', 'Typhoon', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '14883228'}, 'TYRANNODELAGALAXIA' = {'Tyranno de la Galaxia', 'Galaxy Tyranno', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'dinosaurio', '8', '2000', '0', '24658418'}, 'TYRANNOINFINITO' = {'Tyranno Infinito', 'Tyranno Infinity', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'dinosaurio', '4', '?', '0', '83235263'}, 'TYRANNOINFINITY' = {'Tyranno Infinito', 'Tyranno Infinity', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'dinosaurio', '4', '?', '0', '83235263'}, 'TYRANNONEGRO' = {'Tyranno Negro', 'Black Tyranno', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'dinosaurio', '7', '2600', '1800', '38670435'}, 'TYRANNOSUPERCONDUCTOR' = {'Tyranno Superconductor', 'Super Conductor Tyranno', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'dinosaurio', '8', '3300', '1400', '85520851'}, 'TYRANTBURSTDRAGON' = {'Explosión Tirano Dragón', 'Tyrant Burst Dragon', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'dragón', '8', '2900', '2500', '58293343'}, 'TYRANTDINOFUSION' = {'Fusión Dino Tirano', 'Tyrant Dino Fusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '15543940'}, 'TYRANTDRAGON' = {'Dragón Tirano', 'Tyrant Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'dragón', '8', '2900', '2500', '94568601'}, 'TYRANTFARM' = {'Granja Tirana', 'Tyrant Farm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '90814668'}, 'TYRANTREDDRAGONARCHFIEND' = {'Tirano Dragón Rojo Archidemonio', 'Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '10', '3500', '3000', '16172067'}, 'TYRANTSTANTRUM' = {'Rabieta del Tirano', 'Tyrant\'s Tantrum', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '38318146'}, 'TYRANTSTEMPER' = {'El Mal Humor del Tirano', 'Tyrant\'s Temper', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '4638410'}, 'TYRANTSTHROES' = {'La Agonía del Tirano', 'Tyrant\'s Throes', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '55271628'}, 'TYRANTSTIRADE' = {'Diatriba del Tirano', 'Tyrant\'s Tirade', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '76721030'}, 'TYRANTSTUMMYACHE' = {'El Dolor de Estómago del Tirano', 'Tyrant\'s Tummyache', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '48357738'}, 'TYRANTWING' = {'Tirano Alas', 'Tyrant Wing', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '57470761'}, 'TYRDELOSCAMPEONESNORDICOS' = {'Tyr de los Campeones Nórdicos', 'Tyr of the Nordic Champions', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '2000', '2000', '2333365'}, 'TYRELSEÑORDELAGUERRAVENCEDOR' = {'Tyr, el Señor de la Guerra Vencedor', 'Tyr, the Vanquishing Warlord', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '10', '3000', '3000'}, 'TYROFTHENORDICCHAMPIONS' = {'Tyr de los Campeones Nórdicos', 'Tyr of the Nordic Champions', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '2000', '2000', '2333365'}, 'TYRTHEVANQUISHINGWARLORD' = {'Tyr, el Señor de la Guerra Vencedor', 'Tyr, the Vanquishing Warlord', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '10', '3000', '3000'}, 'TYTANNIALPRINCESADELASCAMELIAS' = {'Tytannial, Princesa de las Camelias', 'Tytannial, Princess of Camellias', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'planta', '8', '2800', '2600', '11819616'}, 'TYTANNIALPRINCESSOFCAMELLIAS' = {'Tytannial, Princesa de las Camelias', 'Tytannial, Princess of Camellias', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'planta', '8', '2800', '2600', '11819616'} } return c